Sky-free Time!
by Miyucchi
Summary: Perang! Itulah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang dilakukan oleh mereka. Apakah mereka berhasil mendapatkan 'hadiah' ? Apakah mereka berakhir menjadi 'kertas' ?/"Kabeyama-kun, jangan guling-gulingan di lapangan!"/EndouxOC, OCxOC, OOC, first story. Update Chapter 5! Ada yang kangen ane ?*ngarep*
1. Chapter 1 : Meet Again

Sky-Free Time!

Chapter 1 : Meet Again

Konnichiwa minna-san! Boku wa Miyucchi desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasta~ First story ,maafkan ane kalau bahasanya membosankan +Typo...dan dalam fic ini, saia sedang dibantu senpai woytemanwoy saia yang GILA bernama Hime-neechan! Plokplokplok, *hening* ok, cukup bacotan saia. Wordsnya kebanyakan *plakplakplak*

Warning : OC menggeliat(?) OOC-ness to the max(?), Jika meriang dan muntah-muntah baca fic ini, segera konsultasi ke klinik Tong fang!*dibunuh*

Genre : Friendship & Romance, little bit (bahkan mungkin nggak ada *hiks) Humor (Garing)

"Hai" percakapan

'Hai' dalam hati

"**Hai"** Percakapan dengan Bahasa Inggris

* * *

**Author POV**

"Minna, SAKKA YAROU ZE!" teriak kapten tercinta kita, Endou Mamoru. Hari ini Tim Neo Japan dan Tim Inazuma Japan sedang melakukan pertandingan persahabatan. Tim Raimon dan tim dari sekolah lain seperti Teikoku dan Aliea Gakuen, termasuk Burn dan Gazel ikut menonton. Di luar lapangan, terdengar sorak-sorak penonton dan... err, fans?

"Ayo Inazuma Japan, kalahkan mereka!"

"Neo Japan, jangan mau kalah!"

"KYAAA ! Endou-sama ! Kakkoi!"

"Gouenji-sama! KYAAAA!"

"Kidou-kun! Sugoiiii!"

"Endou-sama! MARRY ME(?)!"**(A/N : lagi pertandingan woi)**

Euh, lupakan teriakan terakhir tadi. Kembali ke cerita.

Lapangan mulai dipenuhi dengan teriakan-teriakan _fangirling_. Jujur, Raimon maupun Inazuma Japan merasa terganggu-atau jijik ?. Gouenji, yang mulai tidak tahan menghampiri Endou. "Endou, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Mereka bisa mengganggu pertandingan ini," keluhnya. Endou pun berpikir sesaat dan membalas, "yah… Aku juga merasa terganggu, tapi kau juga tahu juga kan? Mereka itu.." dengan malas, Endou melirik ke para manager yang sibuk menenangkan penonton.

"Ganas…" bisiknya. Runyam entar kalo kedengeran sama mereka. Bisa-bisa mereka ditemdang ke langit ketujuh dan jatuh ke daratan yang paliiingg manis.

Gouenji pun menoleh ke para manager, dan menatap hohor mereka. "Hh…Jadi, selama kita bertanding, kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa…" pasrahnya. Gouenji pun kembali ke tengah lapangan. Melihat para fans yang ehekganasehek, Endou pun teringat kepada seseorang.

'Mamori..Kazure..Sora..'Pikirnya sendu. 'Apa kabar mereka ya? Apa mereka se-'

"ENDOU ! AWAS !"

_Daakk!_Baiklah saudara-saudara, kapten kita telah terpentok(?) bola dengan etisnya. Apakah dia akan bangun kembali bung... dan OH TERNYATA DIA BELUM K.O. BUNG! Dan... pertandingan glare antara Kapten kita, Endou dan lawannya, Bola Sepak, akan segera dimulai! Kita mulai setelah iklan yang lewat berikut!

* * *

_Sementara Itu…_

"Sora-chan, Hayaku ! Aku tidak sabar bertemu Mamo-nii!" Teriak seseorang. Dia mengikat rambutnya yang bewarna coklat _twintails_.

"Mou.. Mamo-chan, matte yo!" balas temannya yang dipanggil Sora. Rambut _blonde_ sepinggangnya dia biarkan tergerai.

"Hei! Jangan tinggalkan aku !" Panggil satu temannya lagi. Rambut hitamnya terlihat berantakan namun keren.

Melihat salah satu temannya tertinggal, perempuan berambut coklat dan _blonde_ berhenti.

"Hh..kalian..tega..ninggalin..hh.." kata laki-laki berambut hitam terengah-engah. Melihat temannya kecapean, perempuan berambut coklat ber-_smirk_ ria.

"Hee.. tidak disangka, kau bisa kalah dari cewek ya~ Ka-Zu-Re~," ejeknya. Mendengar hal itu, laki-laki berambut hitam muncul perempatan.

"Enak saja ! Itu semua karena barang-barang kamu tahu ! Kamu bawa apa sih !?" Cowok yang dipanggil Kazure me-rage. Dia membawa banyak sekali barang dan tas.

"Tapi, itu kan memang tugas cowok untuk membawa barang cewek kan~?" Rayu perempuan berambut coklat. "Lagipula aku juga membawa barang kok,"

_Twitch._

"Iya sih.. kamu bawa barang..tapi..hanya tas kecil kan?" Balas laki-laki berambut hitam dingin. Kacamata yang dia pakai sesaat berkilap. Sepertinya sebentar lagi amarahnya meledak.

Melihat dua temannya betengkar, perempuan berambut _blonde_ segera turun tangan. "Sudah, sudah.,. Jangan bertengkar. Kita kan sedang ada di bandara.."lerainya. Serentak kedua temannya menoleh. Benar juga, banyak orang memandang ke mereka.

"Eh.. hehehe.. gomen.."kata cewek berambut coklat _blushing_.

Setelah kedua temannya berhenti betengkar, perempuan berambut blonde segera mengambil alih, "Nah, sekarang ayo kita ke tempat Mamo-kun. Katanya, dia lagi sedang ada pertandingan persahabatan. Ayo, kita segera kesana memberi semangat, sekaligus _surprise~,_" Katanya semangat.

"Ha'i, Madam !" Jawab teman-temannya semangat. Kemudian mereka pun pergi.

'Mamoru.. bersiaplah dengan kejutan kami!' pikir mereka bersamaan.

"

* * *

Hattchi !" Bersin Endou. Dia bersikeras tidak ingin digantikan. Jadilah, Endou tetap bermain. Kazemaru menghampirinya dengan khawatir.

"Endou, daijoubu?" Kata Kazemaru khawatir. Ah, Ichi. Kau memang uke sejati. *Dibunuh*

Ehem. Kembali ke cerita.

"Aa. Boku wa daijoubu. Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku.." balas Endou. 'Siapa yang membicarakanku ya?'

"Begitu? Yasudah. Tapi, kalau ada apa-apa cepat diganti !" Kazemaru langsung berlari ke tengah pertandingan. Nyeh, Mother worries-ny kembali kambuh. *ditampar

Endou pun berusaha berkonsentrasi ke pertandingan. Teriakan-teriakan diluar sana sangat mengganggunya. 'Ayolah Mamoru, konsentrasi ! Mereka hanya berteriak saja, tidak akan mengganggu,' pikir Endou. Ia mulai berkonsentrasi ke lapangan. Terlihat Saginuma sudah menembus pertahanan Raimon.

"Endou, bersiaplah ! DASH STORM!" _Duakkkkk!_ Bola melesat cepat ke Endou.

Endou mulai mengeluarkan hissatsunya. "GOD HAND!" Endou pun berusaha menahannya. 'Errgh.. Aku tidak akan kalah !' Akhirnya bola berhasil ditahannya. Terdengar sorakan dimana-mana. Endou menoleh ke papan skor. '0-0. Kalau terus seperti ini, tidak akan ada yang menang. Kita harus menang !' Kemudian ia menendang bola ke tengah lapangan.

"Minna! Ayo kita mencetak skor !" katanya dengan semangat.

"Oo !" Teriak semuanya. Pertandingan pun berlanjut dengan panas. Tanpa disadari oleh Endou, beberapa pasang mata asing terus memperhatikannya.

_Setelah berpuluh-puluh menit…_

Skor sudah 1-1, dan sekitar 5 menit lagi waktu pertandingan sudah habis. Wasit sudah berkali-kali melihat jam tangannya. Tim Inazuma Japan maupun Neo Japan sudah terlihat kelelahan. Melihat teman-temannya kelelahan, Endou tiba-tiba teringat dengan masa lalunya.

_Flashback_

* * *

_Endou POV_

"_**Hh..Hh..**__**Capeknya**__**..."**__keluhnya. Hehehe, sepertinya dia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Siapa suruh minta tanding satu lawan satu? _

"_**Mamo-chan, **__**ini**__**,"**__Aku memberikan sebotol air. Dia segera mengambilnya dan meminumnya hingga habis._

"_**Fwaahh! Thanks**__, Mamo-nii," Katanya dengan tersenyum. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum matahariku._

"_**Seperti biasanya, kamu lagi-lagi kalah kan**__**?" **__Kataku dengan smirk andalanku. Melihat smirk-ku, dia menggembungkan pipinya tanda tidak suka. Dia memang benci kalah. Justru itu yang membuatku senang menggodanya~_

"_**Tapi, ini belum selesai**__**! **__**Lain kali, aku pasti menang**__**!"**__ Teriaknya. Melihatnya, aku hanya bisa tertawa keras. Untung di lapangan tidak ada orang kecuali kita. Kalau ada, bisa-bisa kita di cek kejiwaannya._

"_**Hey! **__**Jangan tertawa! Aww, kamu jahat**__onii-chan__**!"**__ Kata dia dengan kesal. Au berusaha menenangkan diri, tapi melihat wajahnya, aku masih sedikit tertawa._

"_**Aku tertawa karena wajahmu lucu saat marah, dan itu adalah kebenaran bukan?" **__Ejekku. Pipinya makin menggembung. Marahnya makin menjadi-jadi._

"_**Aaaangg! Mamo-nii jaaahaatttt!" **__Teriaknya nyaring. Wajahnya sudah memerah padam. Heh,sebentar amarahnya sudah meledak. Kalau sudah begini, dia bisa saja menangis. Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil berkata,_

"_**Walau jahat, kau masih sayang dengan sepupu kembarmu ini kan? Tadi aku hanya bercanda kok, soalnya kalau kamu marah lucu sih.. Maaf,maaf," **__Ujarku masih mengacak-acak rambutnya. Wajahnya yang tadi memerah marah kembali tenang. Pandangannya mulai melembut. Secara lembut, dia memelukku sambil berbisik,_

"_**Aku..juga sayang Mamo-nii. Aku juga.. minta maaf soalnya tadi aku kesal karena lagi-lagi kalah.."**__ bisiknya penuh kasih sayang. Aku membalas pelukannya sambil mencium keningnya. _

"_**Aku juga menyayangimu, dan aku memaafkan semua kesalahanmu. Kita adalah saudara, ingat? Tapi, bukan berarti aku mau mengalah kepadamu,"**__ Aku langsung kabur. Di belakang, Mamori mengejarku dengan kesal._

"_Mouu! __**Ayolah, sekali saja mengalah kepadakuuuu!"**__ Seru Mamori mengejarku. Aku hanya tertawa dan membalas,_

"_**Usaha dengan kekuatanmu,**__ Shoujo-chan!" Balasku masih tertawa. Dan kemudian, kami bermain tertawa bersama (dalam kejar-kejaran)._

_Flashback End_

* * *

_Author POV_

Endou tersenyum kecil. Sudah 8 tahun sejak kejadian itu. Endou segera sadar dari lamunannya kalau tidak ada bola yang melesat ke arahnya. Endou bersiap mengeluarkan hissatsunya.

"MAJIN HAND!" _Pshh… _Bola ditangkapnya dengan mudah. "Hampir saja masuk ke gawang… Fyuhh…" Endou menendang bola ke tengah lapangan. Saat sedang menendang, Endou mendengar suara yang sangat dia familiar di telinganya.

"**Mamo-nii! Jangan kalah sebelum aku mengalahkanmu!" **Teriak seseorang.

'Mamori!? Tidak mungkin, dia sedang ada di Amerika. Tidak mungkin di Jepang. Tapi, suara itu sangat mirip. Jangan-jangan…'

Tanpa disadari Endou, dia menendang bolanya terlalu kuat. _Dakkkk! _Bola melesat ke gawang lawan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Para anggota dan manager, termasuk pelatih kaget melihat tendangan itu. Tim Neo Japan kewalahan menghalangi tembakan tersebut karena terlalu cepat dan kuat. Setelah berhasil melewati penjaga gawang, bola masih terus melesat di dalam gawang hingga akhirnya membuat jarring-jaring gawang putus. Bola masih melesat ke salah satu pohon dan menabraknya.

_Daaakk! Sssh…_ Bola sudah berhenti. Tiba-tiba… _Krrrakkkk!_ Pohon itu patah dengan sukses. Poor you, pohon.

.

.

.

.

.

Para penonton maupun tim yang bertanding hanya bengong. Mereka masih tidak percaya dengan tendangan tadi. Para Inazuma Japan terutama yang dari Raimon hanya bisa berkali-kali melihat ke kaptennya, lalu ke nasib pohon yang naas. Terus berulang-ulang. Hingga akhirnya dengan mata berbinar-binar Tsunami merangkul sang kapten dan berseru,

"Sugooiiiii! Kapten, sejak kapan kamu belajar tendangan sehebat itu? Barusan itu tendangan terhebat yang pernah aku lihat!"Seru Tsunami heboh diikuti pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari yang lain.

"Iya benar! Kapten, kamu belajar darimana?"

"Endou, kenapa kamu gak bilang bisa menendang sekuat itu?"

"Kapten, itu tadi keren sekali!"

"Endou, itu tadi apa?"

"Endou, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Endou!"

"Kapten!"

Endou bingung cara menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu semua. 'Aho Endou! Kenapa kamu keluarkan tendangan itu! Bisa-bisa nanti kau dibunuh Mamori…'Pikir Endou gusar.

"Engg…Aku menemukan tendangan tadi lewat hasil latihanku. Aku baru menyempurnakannya kemarin." Bohong Endou. 'Ayolah…percayalah,percayaa!' Inazuma Japan diam sebentar sebelum Kidou berkata,

"Tidak disangka, kamu ternyata juga berlatih tendangan ya. Kapan-kapan aku akan usulkan Endou jadi Forward ke pelatih,"Usul Kidou disetujui dengan yang lainnya. Aku hanya tertawa pelan.

"Aaaahhhh! Akhirnya pertandingan selesai jugaa!"Seru Tsunami. Sekarang mereka akan bersiap-siap pulang. Saat ini, mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang klub bersama tim Raimon. "Tidak kusangka, Neo Japan makin kuat. Bahkan lebih kuat dari yang aku bayangkan," Hiroto hanya tertawa pelan.

"Kakak memang seperti itu. Dia tipe pelatih yang sangat ketat dan prefeksionis. Walau masih lebih ringan dibandingkan kita sih," Pelatih Kudou langsung ber-ehem ria. Hiroto kaget, dan hanya terkekeh malu. Yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop. 'Lain kali, jangan pernah berbicara tentang Pelatih Kudou kalau ada dia…' pikir mereka bersamaan. Endou segera mencairkan suasana. Setelah mengobrol cukup lama, Gouenji duluan yang ingin keluar. Katanya adiknya sudah menunggu. Che, keren-keren ternyata Sister Complex *dibakar Gouenji*.

"Minna, aku duluan ya. Adikku su-WAAAAA!" Kalimat Gouenji terpotong karena melihat penampakan. Iya. Penampakan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan para fans-fans (gila) jejadian?

"GOUENJI-SAMA ! KYAAAAAA! PULANGLAH BERSAMAKU!"

"KIDOU-SAMA! KYAAAAAA! BERIKAN AKU JAWABAN NOMOR *beep* HALAMAN *beep*!" **(A/N : Modus... ==")**

"ENDOU-SAMA! TADI TENDANGANNYA KEREN SEKALIIII!"

"ENDOU-SAMA, JADILAH PACARKU!"

"GOUENJI-SAN, AYO KITA JALAN BERSAMA!"

"KAZEMARU-SAMA, JADILAH UKE(?)KU!"** (A/N : Crazy Yaoi Miyu Attack! XD)**

"ENDOU-SAMA!"

"GOUENJI-SAMA!"

"KAZEMARU-SAMA!"

"KIDOU-SAMA!"

Gouenji hampir saja tidak bisa keluar kalau para manager tidak menenangkan para fans (gila) tersebut. Takut para fans (baca : penampakan) makin menjadi-jadi, semuanya buru-buru keluar dari tempat nista tersebut. Akhirnya, mereka semua pulang bersama. Kebetulan, arah jalan mereka yan tinggal di Raimon sama dengan arah jalan ke kereta. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Endou, Gouenji, Kidou, dan Kazemaru hanya mendesah pelan.

"Mamoru-kun, Daijoubu?" Tanya Fuyuka khawatir. Endou menoleh ke Fuyuka dan mengangguk.

"Aa.. Boku wa daijoubu, Fuyuppe," katanya sambil mendesah. "Hanya memikirkan soal para fans-fans yang kau-tau-apa…" Perkataan Endou langsung disetujui semuanya. Mereka kembali mendesah.

'Aaah… Andaikan ada Mamori, Sora, dan Kazure… Andaikan teriakan tadi memang benar-benar Mamo-' "Mamoru!" Pikiran Endou terpotong karena mendengar suaranya dipanggil. Endou terus berdoa, 'Jangan mereka lagi, jangan mereka lagi kami-samaaa!'

Di saat dia masih panik dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba dia merasakan dipeluk oleh seseorang. "**Mamo-nii! Aku merindukanmuuuu!"** Kata orang yang memeluknya. Kaget mengetahui siapa yang memeluknya, Endou membalas memeluknya hingga membuat semuanya kaget.

"**Mamori, apa yang kamu lakukan disini!? Dan.. Eh!? Kazure? Sora? Kenapa…" **Perkataan Endou dipotong oleh orang yang dipanggil Endou Mamori.

"Karena kami kangen denganmu, Onii-chan," Semuanya kaget kecuali Endou dan 3 orang yang sepertinya dikenali Endou.

"EEEEHHHHHH!? ONII-CHAN !?" teriak semuanya kaget.

* * *

And..CUT !

Akhirnya selesai juga… Terima kasih atas bantuannya dalam spasi, jumlah titik, dan lain-lain Hime-neechan! Maafkan ane karena ane mengganti kalimat yang anda buat, soalnya lagi mood. Jangan lupa kasih nama profil anda yang sebenarnya~ *puppy eyes 40000 watt* /my eyes\

Ehem, lanjut. Untuk profil para OC saia, nanti saia buat di chapter depan. Mengingat saia masih newbie dalam menulis cerita, saia tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan tulisan-tulisan senpai yang dewa skaleeeeeee *ditampar. Satu lagi, saia paling enggak bisa ngebuat chara gk OOC, jadinya… Maaf kalau ada yang keberatan Minna-san!

**REVIEW, ONEGAI? **


	2. Chapter 2 : Surprise ?

Sky-free time!

Chapter 2 : Surprise?

Hai hai hai~ Miyucchi back! Hiks, chapter yang lalu terlalu banyak typo… Q_Q Semoga di chapter ini typony lebih sedikit ya. Untuk chapter ini, saia mulai mengurangi bantuan dari teman saia. Terima kasih **Micha-Micha-Lea**! *bow*. Terima kasih kepada **Usagi yumi** dan yang sudah me-review cerita saia. Hontouni Arigatou sudah menyukainya :D Dan semua Reader yang membaca fic (gak jelas) ini :)

**Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven bukan punya saia! Kalau punya saia, Mamoru sudah saia bikin punya kembaran cewek, dan jadian sama Fuyuppe~ *Dikamikorosu***

**Warning : Author masih newbie, OC menggeliat(?), tersebar bibit typo(?), no yaoi (hiks, saia gak bisa buat QAQ), humor garing kriuk(?), dan lain-lain. Apabila muntah-muntah berlanjut, silahkan menghubungi klinik Tong Pang! *plak***

**Genre : Friendship and Romance, little bit (bahkan mungkin gak ada) humor (garing krenyes)**

"Hai" percakapan

'Hai' dalam hati

"**Hai"** percakapan bahasa Inggris

* * *

_Endou POV_

"EEEEEEHHHHHH!? Onii-chaaannn !?" Teriak semuanya _jawdrop_. Ok, OOC mode on.

Hening sesaat. Krik krik. Krik krik. Kriiikkkkk… Daarrrr! Yah… Mesinnya meledak. **(A/N : Gyaaa! Mainan jangkrik gueeeeee! QAQ)**

"Ha? Memangnya aneh punya adik kembar?" tanyaku dengan tatapan 'what-the-hell'. Pfft, andai saja aku bawa kamera. Jarang banget ngeliat Kidou, Gouenji, dan Fudou OOC. Lumayan, jadi bahan _blackmail~_. **(A/N : Mamokkun licik…=.=)**

"Eh… E,enggak sih… Kaget aja… Kami kan, baru tahu kapten punya adik kembar…"jawab Kabeyama masih _jawdrop_. Aku hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Ralat, Kabeyama. Dia adik sepupuku, namanya Endou Mamori. Dari dulu memang banyak yang mengira dia ini adikku, walau memang benar sih..." Mamori membungkuk. "Yoroshiku minna-san! Panggil saja Mamori atau Mamo-chan," Ucapnya dengan gembira. Kidou menatap Kazure dan Sora.

"Lalu, mereka siapa?" Tanyanya. Aku menyenggol Kazure. Kazure hanya menghela napas.

"Ha'i, ha'i. Minna, boku wa Sanada Kazure. Yoroshiku," Katanya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya kemudian merangkulku. "Aku teman sejak kecilnya Mamoru,"

Mirai menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Ko, konnichiwa minna-san! Wa,watashi wa namae wa Maki Sora. Yo,yoroshiku onegaishimasta!" Ucapnya dengan terbata-bata. Ck, ck. Dari dulu dia memang tidak berubah. Selalu gugup didepan orang baru.

"Hee… Jadi, dia Sanada-sa-," Perkataan Kazemaru langsung dipotong Kazure. "tidak usah memakai embel-embel 'san'. Aku tidak terlalu suka formalitas,"Heh, dia juga tidak berubah.

Kazemaru hanya sweatdrop."Baiklah… Sanada-kun, dan… Maki-san, benar?" Kazure dan Sora mengangguk. Mamori tiba-tiba merangkulku.

"Nee, nee, Shounen-kun**. Aku kangeeeeeennnnn!** Shounen-kun **juga kangen kita kan?" **Tanyanya. Aku hanya menghela napas dan tersenyum.

"Baka…" Aku mencubit pipinya gemas. **"Itu pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah kudengar. Tanpa kuberi tahu kau juga sudah mengetahuinya kan'? Tentu saja aku kangen kalian,"** Jawabku sambil merangkul mereka bertiga. Sora tersenyum _blushing_, kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundakku. Aku ikut-ikutan _blushing_, membuat Kazure dan Mamori terkekeh. Aki dan Natsumi hanya melotot kaget.

"Nee, Kazu-kun. Sepertinya kita harus mencontoh kepada mereka berdua ya… Aah, pasangan yang manis…" Kata Mamori membuat kami makin _blushing_. Kazure mengagguk menyetujuinya.

"Benar. Mereka kan' sud-"Aku segera menjitak sebelum perkataannya menjadi-jadi. Mamori tertawa keras, sedangkan Sora makin _blushing_. Kami mulai heboh sendiri tanpa menyadari para Inazuma Japan masih disitu.

"Ano… Sepertinya kita terlupakan…"Ujar Fubuki. Kami langsung berhenti dan menoleh ke mereka.

Hening. Krik sekali.

…Oh iya, mereka kan' masih disini. **(A/N : Baka Mamokkun~*dikamikorosu*)** Para Inazuma Japan dan para manager hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku kami. TIba-tiba Fuyuka bertanya pada kami,

"Jadi… Kalian teman sejak kecilnya Mamoru-kun? Tapi, kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat kalian? Apa jangan-jangan ingatanku masih belum sepenuhnya pulih!? Eh? Eh? Mamoru-kun, jangan-jangan aku pernah bersama mereka, tapi aku tidak ingat?" Panik Fuyuka OOC. Aku hanya sweatdrop melihat ke OOC-an Fuyuka. 'Baru kali ini aku melihat Fuyuppe OOC…'

"Enggak kok. Kamu memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka, karena mereka sudah pindah sebulan sebelum kamu pindah ke Raimon. Jadi, wajar kalau kamu tidak mengenal

mereka," Kataku berusaha menenangkannya. Huft, OOC!Fuyuka memang merepotkan **(A/N : Nanti saia bilangin Fuyuka di InaGo Dark lho…*Evil laugh*). **Fuyuka pun terlihat lega.

"Hee… Jadi kalian sudah kenal dengan Mamoru-kun sejak sebelum aku datang. Untunglah… Aku kira ingatanku belum sepenuhnya kembali…" Ujar Fuyuka lega. Toramaru melihat jamnya dan segera berseru,

"Senpai-tachi, aku pulang duluan ya. Aku takut ibuku khawatir menungguku,"Tanpa basa-basi, Toramaru langsung pulang. Aku melihat jam. Ah, tidak terasa 40 menit berlalu. Aku mengajak semuanya pulang.

"Minna, sudah jam segini. Ayo kita segera pulang," Seruku. Semuanya mengagguk tanda setuju.

* * *

_Author POV_

Setelah beberapa lama, tinggal Endou, Sora, Mamori, Kazure, dan para manager kecuali HAruna dalam perjalanan pulang. Saat akan berbelok ke jalan pulang, Mamori dkk berbelok ke jalan lain.

"Eh? Minna, **jalan pulangnya lewat sini, bukan lewat sana,"** Kata Endou heran. Mereka hanya tersenyum misterius.

"**Kita ada yang mau diurus sebentar, nanti kita akan kerumah** Onii-chan," Jawab Mamori santai. Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka segera pergi. Endou hanya mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Umm…Endou-kun?" Panggil Aki. "Ya? Ada apa Aki?"

"Aku baru tahu kamu bisa berbicara dengan Bahasa Inggris… Logatnya tidak memakai aksen Jepang pula,"

"Ehehe… Sebenarnya aku sudah terbiasa bercakap-cakap dengan Bahasa Inggris, soalnya saat berumur 5 tahun Mamori harus pindah ke Amerika. Karena itu, agar terbiasa dengan aksen Inggris aku dan Mamori sering bercakap-cakap dengan Bahasa Inggris. Kadang juga memakai Bahasa Jepang sih…" Jelas Endou. Aki, Natsumi, dan Fuyuka mengagguk tanda mengerti.

"Lalu… Kalau Sanada-kun dan Maki-san? Kamu mengenalnya sejak kapan?" tanya Natsumi. **(A/N : Hadeh… Cewek-cewekny kepo semua yak -_- #PdhlSendirinyAnakKepo)**

"Kalau Kazure dan Sora-chan, aku mengenalnya sejak umur 3 tahun. Mereka juga pindah saat aku berumur 5 tahun. Kazure pindah ke Osaka, sedangkan Sora-chan pindah ke Korea. Mereka juga kadang bercakap-cakap memakai Bahasa Inggris," Balas Endou. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dalam diam. Mereka masih diam hingga di sebuah pertigaan.

"Aah… Aku ke jalan sini. Kalian masih satu jalan kan? Jaa nee~" Endou melambaikan tangannya.

"Eh, ha'i… Jaa nee, Mamoru-kun," balas Fuyuka sembari melambaikan tangannya. Para manager melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Fuyuka-chan?" Panggil Natsumi. "Ya? Natsumi-san? Ada apa?"

"Apakah kamu…"

"Hn?"

"Menyukai… Endou?"

Langkah Fuyuka terhenti mendengar pertanyaan Natsumi. Aki dan Natsumi juga ikut berhenti, menanti jawabannya.

"Aku…" Fuyuka menundukkan kepalanya.

"Menyukainya… Sejak Endou mengembalikan ingatanku…**[1]**"Bisik Fuyuka lirih namun terdengar jelas. Aki dan Natsumi saling berpandangan kemudian menepuk pundak Fuyuka.

"Kami tahu perasaanmu…"Kata Natsumi menggantung.

"Eh?"

"Karena kami…"Sambung Aki. "…Juga… Menyukainya..." Natsumi dan Aki sama-sama blushing dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"…"Fuyuka hanya terdiam. Dia tidak mengetahui, 2 temannya itu ternyata juga menyukai Endou. 'Tidak kusangka… Aki-san dan Natsumi juga menyukai Mamoru-kun…' pikir Fuyuka kaget. Kemudian, Fuyuka tersenyum manis.

"Tidak apa-apa," Aki dan Natsumi mendongak ke Natsumi. "Kita teman bukan? Tidak salahnya kan' kita saling berbagi rahasia? Tapi…" Fuyuka menggantung kalimatnya membuat mereka berdua penasaran.

"Tapi?"

"Tapi… bukan berarti aku akan mengalah untuk mendapatkan Mamoru-kun! Ehehe…" Lanjut Fuyuka sambil tertawa. Aki dan Natsumi hanya tertegun kemudian ikut tertawa.

* * *

_Sementara itu…_

"Tadaima…"Kata Endou sembari melewati dapur. Ibu dan ayahnya hanya memandanginya dengan heran.

"Okaeri, Mamoru. Sepertinya kau terlihat sangat senang, ada apa?"Tanya Ibunya. Mamoru tersenyum dengan gembira.

"Tentu saja aku senang! Okaa-san, ingat dengan Sora, Kazure, dan Mamori kan'? Mereka sudah ada di Raimon! Tadi, aku bertemu dengan mereka," Terang Endou. Ibu dan ayahnya kaget mendengarnya.

"Hontou!? Bukannya Mamori sedang ada di Amerika?" Tanya ibunya kaget. 'Yuu**[2]** tidak memberi tahuku mereka ada disini…'pikir ibunya. Endou mengangguk gembira.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya siapa lagi yang mirip denganku dalam bentuk perempuan, dan memanggilku 'Shounen-kun'?" Balas Endou semangat. Ayahnya yang daritadi hanya mendengarkan bertanya ke Endou,

"Lalu, kemana mereka? Kenapa kamu tidak menyuruh mereka kerumah kita?" Tanya Ayahnya.

"Awalnya iya, tapi kata mereka ada urusan sebentar. Mereka bilang, kalau urusannya sudah selesai, nanti mereka akan ke ru-" "Konbawaaaa~" Endou menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Panjang umur…" **(A/N : Yey! Makasi Mamokkun~ *salah woy*)**

"Obaa-san, Konbawa…" Mamori langsung masuk ke dapur diikuti Kazure dan Sora malu-malu **(A/N : Mamori tidak tahu sopan-santun… *glare*). **Endou menghela napas kemudian menjitak Mamori.

"**Mamori! Sudah kubilang kalau mau masuk rumah orang, walaupun itu rumah sepupumu ataupun itu rumahmu, salam dulu! Jangan langsung **_**menyelonong **_**masuk!" **Tegur Endou. Mamori hanya mengelus kepalanya, sedangkan Kazure dan Sora hanya tertawa kecil.

"Uuh… Hai'i, Ha'i… ittai…" Lirih Mamori _manyun_. Endou hanya menghela napas.

"Jangan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, Mamori. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian tadi ada urusan apa? Barang-barang kalian kemana?" tanya Endou kembali ke bahasa Jepang. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Mamori langsung tersenyum semangat seakan lupa sakitnya.

"Karena itu kami datang kesini! Kami sudah bilang kan', kalau kami ingin memberi kejutan ke Onii-chan," Kata Mamori semangat. Endou hanya mengerutkan keningnya. 'Kejutan untukku? Memangnya dia pernah bilang seperti itu?'

"Tapi… Seingatku, kamu tidak pernah bilang seperti itu…"Ucap Endou bingung.

"Eh?" Mamori menoleh ke teman-temannya. "Aku belum bilang itu ya?" tanyanya dan dibalas dengan gelengan. Endou hanya ber-sweatdrop ria. 'Anak ini…'

"Jadi aku belum bilang ya? Ehehehe… Tidak apa-apa! Pokoknya, setelah makan malam ini, akan ada sebuah kejutan untukmu! Tunggu saja~" Ucapnya masih semangat. Endou lagi-lagi hanya mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. 'Kejutan apa yang menungguku?'

"Jadi, apa nanti kalian akan tidur disini? Ayahmu tidak pernah memberi tahuku kalau kamu mau kesini, Mamori,"Heran Ibunya Endou. Mamori membentuk tanda 'V' dengan tangannya.

"Tenang saja! Aku sudah mendapat ijin dari orangtuaku untuk tinggal di Jepang. Begitu pula dengan Sora-chan dan Kazu-kun. Nee, Minna?" Terang Mamori diikuti anggukan Sora dan Kazure.

Endou hanya menggaruk kepalanya _sweatdrop_. 'Lagi-lagi seenaknya saja…'

Ibunya Endou hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ini… Sudahlah. Sekarang sudah jam makan malam, kalian mau ikutan? Kebetulan lagi banyak makanan," tawarnya.

Belum sempat Mamori menjawab , Sora dan Kazure sudah mendahuluinya. "Eng… tidak usah repot-repot… kami tidak la-"

_Krrruukkk~ Kriiuukkk~ Kruuyukkkk(?)~_

-par…"

Sora, Kazure, dan menunduk malu sambil memegang perutnya. Semuanya hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. 'Perut dan mulut memang sangat berbeda…' pikir mereka bersamaan.

"Tidak usah malu-malu. Kebetulan kami makanannya berlebih. Hari ini menu kita ada Ikan bakar dan cawan mushi, dan tadi kami diberi sushi," jelas Ibunya Endou.

_Twitch. Twinkle Twinkle._

"KAMI MAU!" Teriak mereka bersamaan dengan pandangan oh-silau-banget dilengkapi dengan _background _pink kerlap-kerlip plus kucing(?) dengan puppynya yang cute-silau-overdosis. **(A/N : Kucing gueeee! Pantes dari tadi gak ada… Kembalikan Mi-chan gueeee *plak)**

"…Minna…" panggil Endou sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Ya?" _Twinkle twinkle_.

"…Bisakah hentikan pandangan silau kalian ? Kita tidak akan makan kalau pandangan kalian masih seperti itu," Suruh Endou masih menyipitkan matanya. Uh, hiasannya terlalu terang. Backgroundnya bikin sakit mata pulak. Lagipula, tu kucing darimana coba!? **(A/N : Itu kucing gue Aho !)**

"Ah… Baiklah… Tapi kita boleh ikutan makan kan'? Onegaiii…" Pinta Sora tanpa background pink kerlap-kerlip, tapi masih memakai Puppy Cat no Jutsunya. **(A/N : Karena Puppy Dog no Jutsu sudah mainstream… #AntiMainstream)**

"Iya, iyaaa… Tapi hentikan Puppy Cat no Jutsu-nya…" Sora, Kazure, dan Mamori langsung kembali ke semula.

"Minna, makanannya sudah siap! Ayo kita makan," Panggil ibunya Endou. Mereka segera mengambil tempat duduk.

"Itadakimasu!" Seru mereka bersamaan. Para anak-anak langsung makan sambil berebutan, sedangkan para orangtua hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, memaklumi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx[skip bagian makan]xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mereka sudah selesai makan. Sekarang, mereka sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga.

"Funyaah… Kenyang,kenyangg~" Ujar Kazure kekenyangan. 'Sudah berapa lama ya tidak makan Sushi ? 6 bulan ? 1 tahun ?' pikir Kazure bertanya-tanya. 'Sudahlah, yang penting makan,'

"Makanan Jepang memang lebih enak dibandingkan makanan Amerika ya…" Mamori mengelus perutnya yang membuncit. Diantara mereka semua, justru Mamori yang makannya paling banyak. **(A/N : Jadi, nafsu makan Mamori lebih banyak dari Mamokkun !? O.o) **

"Waktu di Korea, aku kadang kangen dengan masakan Jepang, sekarang jadi terbalaskan… Ehehe…" Cerita Sora dengan gembira. Mungkin karena hasratnya sudah terpenuhi.

"Kenyangnyaa…" Seru Endou. Tiba-tiba, Endou teringat dengan perkataan Mamori. "Hei, kita sudah makan malam. Sekarang, apa kejutannya ?"

Kazure yang tadi sedang tepar di kursi langsung bangun. "Hehe… Kau mau tahu apa kejutanmu? Sora, Mamori, lakukan 'itu'!" Perintahnya.

"HA'I!" Teriak mereka bersamaan. Segera Sora pergi ke ruangan lain, sedangkan Mamori menarik Endou naik ke atas, ke kamar Endou. **(A/N : Saia lupa kamar Endou dimana, jadi saia buat di lantai 2)**

"He,hei, apa yang kau lakukan Mamori!?" Terdengar kepanikan Endou diatas. "He,hei! Eh? O,oy! Harus!? O-Ahahaha! Ha-ha'i, ha'i! Hentikan itu! Gyahahahaha!" Kazure dan orangtuanya Endou hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. 'Aku harap Mamori tidak melakukan hal diluar rencana…' pikir Kazure gusar.

"Kazure ! Sudah selesai!" Lapor Sora. Kazure mengangguk. "Baik, tinggal menunggu Ma-," "Shounen-kun sudah siaappp!" Teriak Mamori sambil terburu-buru turun tangga. Dibelakangnya, terlihat Endou tidak memakai _headband orange_ dan memakai baju _casual_.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan ?" tanya Endou sembari mengikuti Mamori . Kazure, Sora, dan Mamori hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Tee-hee… Ini termasuk rencana kita, Mamoru," Jawab Kazure masih dengan tersenyum misterius. Endou mengerutkan keningnya.

"Baiklah. Minna, ayo kita berikan kejutannya!" Perintah Kazure.

"HA'I!"

"1…"

"…2…"

"…3!"

"TAA-DAA !" Mereka menunjukkan sebuah poster kepada Endou.

"He?"

* * *

Dan… CUT!

**[1]** : Ide dari temanku, Dinda. Aku sama dia emang paling suka pairing EndouxFuyuka. Sayangnya di cerita ini tidak berakhir EndouxFuyuka. Kapan-kapan akan saia coba buat, tenang saja.

**[2]** : OC saia :p. Ceritanya dia adik laki-laki ibunya Endou sekaligus ayahnya Mamori.

Yatta~ Sudah chapter 2. Kebetulan lagi ada jam kosong, jadi saia selesain chapter 2 deh^^. Terima kasih kepada **Usagi Yumi** dan yang sudah me-favorite cerita saia. Untuk , dulu saia juga silent reader kok, sampe 2 tahun malah. Baru sekarang bikin profil. Kapan-kapan bikin cerita doonkk…*Plak*

Sekarang saia sedang berusaha memunculkan humornya, walau sepertinya fail sih Q_Q. Terima kasih lagi kepada teman saia **Micha-Micha-Lea** yang selalu memaksa untuk muncul di A/N saia. Che, modus banget -_-". *Dibununuh temen saia*

Btw, saia udah kasih tau profil OC saia kan'? Untuk mengetahui hubungan Endou dengan OC saia, silahkan tebak sendiri. Khusus untuk **Micha-Micha-Lea** a.k.a. Hime, awas aja anda kasih tau. Anda kan' kalo di FFN suka mulut ember… *Lagi-lagi dibunuh temen saia* Untuk kejutannya untuk Endou, tunggu di chapter 3 !

Saa, Miyucchi log out!

**REVIEW PLEASE~**


	3. Chapter 3 : Apartment

Sky-free Time!

Chapter 3 : Apartment

Miyucchi back~! Tidak disangka, sudah 6 review. Padahal tadi saia kira nanti hanya 1-2 review *nangis sambil motong bombai*. Terima kasih kepada **Usagi Yumi** yang selalu teliti dengan typo dan saran-sarannya. Arigatou gozaimasu^^

Untuk , terimakasih sudah menyukai cerita ini, ryu-neechan! Kapan-kapan apdet cerita donk #Maksa.

Kemudian, kepada **Fubuki Yukina**. Hehehe, soal poster itu ada di chapter ini. Selamat mencari~

Yang terakhir, kepada _ehek_teman_ehek_, **Micha-Micha-Lea** yang ahirnya nge-review lewat walau gak log in sih. En… Sori, gue kagak baka. Gue hanya setengah waras doank kok, makasih. #SamaAjaWoy

Terimakasih juga kepada para reader yang sudah mau membaca fic (gak jelas) ini. Hontouni Arigatou~

**Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven bukan punya saia. Saia hanya mempunyai OC saia :)**

**Warning : First story, OOCness, karena author bukan manusia sempurna jadi pasti ada typo, OC menggeliat(?), no yaoi, kegajean menyeruak(?), humor garing kriuk(?), dan lain-lain. Apabila sakit hati berlanjut, silahkan hubungi dokter jiwa! #dor**

**Genre : Friendship and Romance, little bit humor (garing krenyes)**

"Hai" percakapan

'Hai' dalam hati

"**Hai"** percakapan dalam bahasa Inggris

* * *

_No one POV_

"He ? Apa ini ?" Endou mengambil poster yang ditunjukkan oleh mereka. Saat membacanya, Endou mengerutkan dahinya.

"…Ini… Brosur obralan di toko xxx ?" Baca Endou sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Serentak, Kazure dan Mamori _sweatdrop_ menatap Sora. Sora kaget dan menunduk malu.

"Eh… Gomen, sepertinya aku salah mengambil kertas…" Dengan panik Sora mencari sesuatu. Setelah menemukan benda apa yang dicarinya, dia memberikan benda yang dimaksud kepada Endou.

"Apa ini? Ini… Kertas Iklan Apartemen Blue Night**[1]**? Ini kan apartemen yang terkenal dengan kelengkapannya serta harganya yang selangit ?" Tanya Endou bingung. Mereka hanya tersenyum.

"Itulah kejutan kami~!" Balas Kazure, Sora, dan Mamori sambil bernyanyi membuat Endou melotot shock.

DEMI SEMVAK BIRU BERCORAK PINGUINNYA KIDOU,

KEJUTANNYA CUMAN SELEMBAR KERTAS TIDAK BERGUNA !?

"Eeeeh !? Jadi ini kejutannya ?" Kata Endou horor.

_GUBRAK!_ Kazure, Mamori, dan Sora langsung_ falling_ ala anime. Mereka menggaruk-garuk kepalanya _sweatdrop_.

"Yakali… Masa kita sekejam itu sih ?" Ucap Kazure sedikit esmoseh. Heran, Endou kok otaknya lemot amat sih ? **(A/N : Baru tahu ? Kazure kudettt~ Makan nih, Mie Sedap cup biar makin cupdate! *malah promosi*)**

Endou sweatdrop. "Aku mana bisa tahu kejutan kalian kalau cuman dikasih kertas gak penting kayak gini… Aku bukan pembaca pikiran, tahu!" Balas Endou sedikit sewot. Mereka hanya diam, hening sesaat.

'Iya ya… Mana ada yang bisa tahu kalau cuman dikasih kertas ?' Gerutu mereka sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Baiklah... Kejutannya adalah…"

"…Adalah…"

Endou hanya diam, memasang kupingnya baik-baik.

.

.

.

"Adalah…"

.

.

.

"WOY! KELAMAAN TAUK!" Protes Endou ngamuk.

"Iya, iya! Kejutannya adalah kita berempat akan TINGGAL DI APARTEMEN ITU!" Teriak mereka menekan kata-kata terakhir.

Hening. Endou masih mencerna perkataan barusan.

.

.

.

.

'Hee… tinggal di apartemen…'

.

.

.

.

'Eh? Tinggal di…'

.

.

.

"NANI!? TINGGAL DI APARTEMEN, HANYA KITA BEREMPAT !?" Teriaknya kaget. Saking kerasnya, yang berada diruangan itu harus menutup kuping. Mamori mengecek jendela disampingnya. Pecah gak?

"Mamori, memangnya kamu diperbolehkan tinggal di apartemen ?" Semuanya menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Eh? Okaa-san, sejak kapan disitu ?" Tanya Endou. Di sofa, terlihat ayah dan ibunya Endou sudah duduk manis.

"Dari tadi. Sejak kalian kumpul disini, kami sudah ada disini," Jawab ayahnya. Pernyataan itu membuat mereka melotot.

"AUTHOR-SAN!" Panggil mereka ngamuk.

"Nande ?" Miyucchi tiba-tiba muncul dari langit-langit. Mistis…

"Jadi, dari sejak chapter 2 mereka sudah ada disitu !?"

"Yep,"

"Jadi, dari tadi okaa-san dan otou-san mendengar semua perkataan kita!?"

"Yep,"

"Jadi, obaa-san dan ojii-san melihat semua ke-OOCan kita !?"

"Jadi, author-san itu beneran baka seperti kata Hime-chan ?"

"Ye-OY! APA MAKSUD DARI PERTANYAAN BARUSAN!?"

"Gyaaa! Author-san ngamuk!"

Yayaya, Miyucchi-san sudah mengamuk. Ap-

WOY, NARATOR! Kerja yang bener atau gue pecat elu!"

Uh, mulai ngancem. Ok, back to the story!

"Daijoubu, aku dan semuanya sudah mendapat izin dari orangtua kami. Lagipula, ini sudah kami rencanakan dari lama kok," Jelas Mamori. Orangtua Endou mengagguk-angguk mengerti.

"Jadi… Bolehkah shounen-kun tinggal bersama kami ? Ya ? Ya ? Onegaiii…" Pinta Mamori dengan puppy cat eyes dengan _background_ pink kerlap-kerlip lagi. Untuk kali ini, kucing nyasarnya tidak ada lagi. Mungkin sudah diusir._ Poor cat_…

Orangtua Endou berpikir sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Boleh, asal jaga diri ya,"

.

.

.

Semuanya masih memproses perkataan mereka.

.

.

.

"…YATTA!"

Para anak-anak langsung nari-nari gaje, sedangkan orangtua Endou hanya _sweatdrop._

"Ok! Sekarang ayo kita pergi ke apartemen!" Perintah Mamori.

"Eh !? Sekarang !?" Tanya Endou melotot. Mamori mengangguk pasti.

"Yup! Sekarang! Aku sudah pesan taksi, dan taksinya sudah menunggu! Ayo, minna!" Mamori segera menarik Endou dan barang-barangnya keluar.

"Mamori, matte!" ucap Sora dan Kazure buru-buru keluar.

"Ittekimasu!" Teriak mereka dari luar. Orangtua Endou cuman cengo melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Hh… Itterashai, minna," jawab orangtuanya Endou tersenyum memaklumi.

"Mereka itu…

"memang masih seperti dahulu ya. Nee, anata ?"

* * *

_Endou POV_

Yah, inilah nasibku. Tiba-tiba sudah berada di taksi, menuju Apartemen Blue Night. Aku hanya menghela napas. Sora langsung menoleh kepadaku.

"Mamokkun, nande ?" Tanyanya dengan khawatir.

"Aa… tidak ada apa-apa…" Jawabku lemas. Mamori yang sedang mendengarkan Ipod dengan _earphone_nya menoleh kepadaku. Aneh, padahal tadi dia sedang menggunakan earphonenya. Mistis…

"Shounen-kun, daijoubu ?"

"Aa… Boku wa daijoubu… Hanya…" Aku tidak menyelesaikan perkataanku membuat Mamori semakin khawatir.

"Hanya ?"

"…Tidak apa-apa, bukan hal penting…" Ujarku seraya melihat keluar. Mamori hanya memberi tatapan bingung kemudian kembali mendengarkan Ipodnya.

"Oh.. Yasu-Hei! Siapa yang mengganti lagunya!? Tadi aku sudah nge-pause lagunya !? Eh, mana sebelahny la-KAZURE!" Mamori melotot marah ke Kazure yang sedang memakai earphone sebelah. Yang dipandangnya hanya melirik.

"Nande ?"Tanya Kazure malas. Mamori semakin naik darah.

"Kau ini! Kenapa kau mengganti lagunya dan tidak bilang-bilang!? Padahal tadi itu lagu favoritku!" Semprot Mamori ke Kazure. Kazure berusaha menghindari 'Hujan Lokal' Mamori. Sayangnya dia tidak membawa payung. _Poor you~_

"Memangnya kenapa ? Salah sendiri tadi tidak dipakai, yasudah aku pakai saja. Tidak apa-apa kan ?" Jawabnya cuek membuat Mamori habis kesabarannya.

"Ada 'Apa-apa'nya baka! Grr… Dasar BaKazure !" Balasnya mengucapkan kata 'terlarang'.

_Twitch. _

Muncul perempatan besar di kepala Kazure. Well, Kazure memang tidak bisa diejek 'Baka' atau 'Aho'.

"Kau sendiri gadis jejadian," Balasnya tajam. Mamori maupun Kazure sudah habis kesabaran.

'Uh,oh…' Rutukku dalam hati. 'Saatnya perang dunia keempat dimulai…'

"LAKI-LAKI STALKER!"

"GADIS BERJAMBUL!"

"MANIAK DATA!"

"CEWEK CEROBOH!"

"COWOK BERAMBUT TINTA!"

"TANTE-TANTE BERDADA RATA!"

"KOMPUTER HIDUP!"

"MANUSIA BOLA!"

Endou cuman kicep di pojokan. Didepan, supir taksi ber-_sweatdrop_-ria sedangkan Sora berkali-kali meminta maaf kepada supirnya. 'Hh… Kalau begini terus, tidak ada selesainya…'Gerutunya di pojokan.

Endou segera menepuk punggung mereka berdua. "Sudah, berhenti. Kalau begini terus, tidak ada hentinya. Kita sedang didalam taksi. Jangan malu-maluin," Tegurku tegas. Sepertinya ampuh, soalnya mereka berdua langsung berhenti bertengkar dan langsung meminta maaf kepada supir taksi. Hhh… Akhirnya perang dunia keempat berhasil dihentikan. **(A/N : *muterin lagu 'We Are the Champion'*)**

Beberapa lama setelah itu, Sora tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Mamokkun…" Panggilnya. Aku menengok ke sumber suara.

"Ya ? Nande ?"

"Kau ingat kertas obralan toko xxx ?" Aku sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan itu. Saat merogoh-rogoh kantongku, aku menemukan kertasnya. Sudah lecek-lecek, tapi masih bisa dibaca sih'.

"Kertas ini ?" Tanyaku sambil menunjukkan benda yang kupegang. Sora langsung berbinar-binar.

"Ya! Kertas itu! Kumohon, kembalikan kepadakuuuu…" pintanya. Aku hanya sweatdrop, tapi aku tetap memberikan kertas itu.

"Ini. Tapi… Buat apa selembaran itu ? Itu hanya selembaran obral biasa kan ?" Kataku langsung dijawab dengan gelengan tegas.

"Tidak! Ini bukan selembaran biasa! Ini selembaran obral tahu! Lihat, dipojok sini ada gratis kupon pembelian 1 pak telur ukuran L gratis !" Jelasnya dengan semangat. Aku hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar penjelasannya Sora.

'Oh iya…' Aku teringat sesuatu. 'Sora kan…'

"Sora-chan…"

"Nande, Mamokkun~ ?"

"Kau ini…"

"…Masih suka memburu barang-barang diskon ya ?"

* * *

_Author POV_

Akhirnya mereka sudah sampai di apartemen yang mereka masuk. Kazure mengurus administrasi, sedangkan yang lainnya menunggu. Mereka hanya duduk manis, sedang tidak mood membuat masalah.

"Nee, shoujo-chan," Panggil Endou. Mamori menoleh kepadanya.

"Nani, shounen-kun ?"

"Sebenarnya, ini ide dari siapa ?" Pertanyaan Endou membuat Mamori senyum-senyum gaje, mirip seperti cowok mesum.

"Tentu saja ideku!" Katanya dengan bangga. Endou hanya ber-'ooh'ria. Tak lama kemudian, Kazure datang.

"Minna, ayo kita cari kamar kita. Di lantai 9, nomor 237 dan 238," Ajaknya. Semuanya mengangguk kemudian bangun, pergi meninggalkan tempat duduk mereka.

.

.

.

"Um… 231, 234, 235… Nah! Ini dia kamarnya!" Ucap Sora gembira. Terlihat kamar 237 dan kamar 238 bersebelahan. Kazure memberikan kunci kamar 237 kepada Endou.

"Hoi, Mamoru. Ini kunci kamarnya. Kamar kita bersebelahan, jadinya terhubung oleh 1 pintu**[2]**," Terang Kazure. Endou hanya kebingungan memegang kuncinya.

"Lho, kupikir kita akan sekamar. Jadi, aku sekamar dengan siapa ?" Tanyanya. Kazure hanya menepuk dahinya.

"Tentu saja dengan TUNANGANmu, baka!" Jawabnya sedikit kesal menekan sebuah kata. Endou menjatuhkan kuncinya. Dia menoleh ke Kazure, mulai memproses kalimat itu.

.

.

.

.

Sekamar… dengan…

.

.

.

.

Sekamar dengan… tunangan…

.

.

.

.

Sekamar dengan tunangan… NANI!?

.

.

.

.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH !?" Teriaknya shock. Ralat, BENAR-BENAR SHOCK. Perasaannya campur aduk, kayak makan permen nano*-na*no **(A/N : Sensor gagal…)**. Terlihat muka Endou dan Sora menjadi merah padam, ditambah uap-uap yang tidak tahu muncul darimana.

"Chotto matte!" Teriak sang Author_ coret_baka_coret_ alias Miyucchi, muncul tiba-tiba. Untuk kali ini, dia muncul dari lantai. Hiyy… Tambah mistis… Apa janga-"Narator. Kerja yang benar atau…"

Ok, ok. Tidak usah mengancam. Ehem, lanjut. Miyucchi mengeluarkan 2 apel dan wig mini(?) yang mirip dengan rambut Endou dan Sora. Dia menaruh wig itu diatas apel itu satu-satu. Kemudian dibandingkan apel ber-wig itu dengan muka Endou dan Sora yang seperti kepiting rebus. Dipandangnya apel itu dengan serius, kemudian melihat ke muka mereka berdua. Dipandang lagi apel jejadian itu, lalu ke muka mereka berdua. Terus berulang-ulang. Hingga akhirnya…

"YAK! Mirip sekali! Ok, jaa nee~" Miyucchi menunjukkan jempolnya lalu kembali ke alamnya.

Hening. Krik. Bahkan jangkriknya ikut hening. Naratornya juga ikut-ikutan hening. **(A/N : Lha, lalu yang tadi ngomong siapa!? Mistis…)**

OK, OK! Jadi gak nyambung gini. Gara-gara au-*Di glare sama Miyucchi* uh, serem. Back to the story!

Kazure hanya mengerutkan keningnya. "Heh, memangnya kamu mau aku sekamar dengan tunanganmu ?" Endou cuman kicep, tapi mukanya masih ada semburat merah. Dia hanya menggaruk-garuk pipinya, malu.

Eh ? Tunangan ? Kenapa Sora yang malu ? Tentu saja. Karena…

…Sora adalah tunangannya Endou. Karena itulah Endou terlihat tidak mempunyai seseorang yang disukainya di sekolah. Tidak, mereka tidak dipaksa tunangan kok. Mereka memang ditunangkan karena memang tradisi keluarga Sora untuk mempertunangkan salah satu anggotanya dengan pacarnya.

Endou bertanya kepada Kazure masih dengan sedikit semburat merah. "Berarti… Kamu sekamar dengan Mamori ya ?"

Kazure merangkul Mamori yang _blushing_, dan mengangguk tanda iya. Sebagai sekedar info, Kazure dan Mamori pun juga hanya menghela napas, tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kita impas. Kazure, tolong jaga Mamori ya. Jangan yang berbuat yang aneh-aneh," Pesan Endou membuat Mamori tambah blushing, sedangkan Kazure hanya mengangguk.

"Kau juga, Mamoru," Balas Kazure singkat seraya masuk kekamar bersama Mamori. Endou hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayo, Sora-chan. Sudah malam. Besok aku harus sekolah," Ajak Endou lembut. Sora hanya mengangguk pelan dan menggandeng tangan Endou, masih blushing. Kebetulan, Di dalam ruangan itu ada 3 kamar sehingga mereka bisa beda kamar. Setelah merapikan barang-barang, Endou memasuki kamarnya dan segera ganti baju. Kemudian dia langsung tiduran dikasurnya yang berukuran King Bed.

"Hh… Mereka ini…" Endou tersenyum lembut dikamarnya. "Hari ini benar-benar penuh dengan kejutan yang tidak diduga-duga…" Endou segera tidur nyenyak, tanpa mengetahui kejutan besar yang menantinya.

* * *

And… CUT!

[1] : Gak ada ide. Jadinya saia ngasal bikin namanya. LOL

[2] : Tau kan ? Yang kayak di hotel-hotel itu lho~

Fyuh… Chapter 3 selesai! Sangat-sangat tumben apdet hari Rabu… Terimakasih jam kosong! *pelukpeluk jam* Eh… Demo… Di chapter ini…

AKU SIAPA YA AKU SIAPA ? #Dor OTL

Gomen kalau ancur… saia tau kok, soalnya tiba-tiba kursor laptop saia nari-nari(?) gaje, ditambah laptop tidak bisa konek sama wifi, plus tadi waktu pramuka dijemur panas-panas ala ikan kering, mangkanya bikin saia menggila, seperti cerita ini. OTL

Eniwey, saia hampir gelindingan sendiri di lantai waktu mau nulis hubungannya Endou dengan Soracchi. Kalo mau tau lebih dalam tantang asal-usul mereka, tunggu saja di chapter depan~

Terimakasih kepada semuanya yang mau membaca fic(ancur) ini, serta yang sudah bersukarela ngeripiuw fic ini. Kepada Hime-neechan yang marah-marah karena akunnya saia promote mulu, jangan bunuh gueeee! #Plak

Miyucchi out~

**REVIEW PLEASE~**


	4. Chapter 4 : First Day at School

Sky-free Time !

Chapter 4 : First Day at School

Miyucchi here~! Hiks, saia terkena penyakit malas. Gakupuri memang terlalu menggoda untuk di tonton. Maafkan saiaaa :'( Tapi, terimakasih kepada para reader yang masih mau membaca cerita (abal) ini. *bow*

Ngomong-ngomong **Usagi Yumi**, anda benar-benar typo hunter ya. Gak ada typo? Yokatta… Eh? Chapter yang lalu kependekan ya? Gomen, saia memang sedang sibuk, ditambah baru mood bikin di sekolah, Lol. Syuh, syuh, jangan jadi ustadzah disini, saia lagi gak punya duit #BukaAib

**Ryu .ramakusa** memang masih setia meripiuw juga ya~ hontouni arigatou :) Hee… Awas, ketawanya jangan keras-keras, nanti dilempar sepatu sama tetangga lho #dor. Iya, Sora sama Endou tunangan. Natsumi? Sama siapa yaa~ Tee-hee, lihat saja nanti XD Makasih sudah mau bersedia menunggu fic ini yang apdetny lemot tingkat dewa :')

**Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven bukan punya saia. Saia hanya mempunyai OC dan fanfic ini.**

**Warning : Gaje, abal,aneh, OOC, OC gelindingan(?), typo luput dari mata, mainstream, first story, cerita sama judul kagak nyambung, sedikit AU, DLL. Apabila penyakit pusing berlanjut, hubungi kotak P3K ! #Plaked**

"Hai" Percakapan

'Hai' Dalam hati

"**Hai"** Percakapan dalam Bahasa Inggris

"_Hai"_ Telepati

Ok, let's begin the story!

* * *

_Endou POV_

_Kriiiiiiingggggg!_

"Hoaammm…" Aku menguap . Setelah duduk sebentar mengumpulkan nyawa(?), aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah. Sesaat, aku merasa asing.

Setelah mengingat-ingat, aku mulai teringat kejadian kemarin. 'Ah, iya… Aku sudah berada di apartemen…'

Aku segera mengganti piyamaku dengan baju seragamku. Setelah selesai memakai seragam, aku mengubek-ubek lemariku mencari _headband_.

_Tok tok tok._ Pandanganku tertuju ke asal suara. Aku segera bangkit menuju pintu. 'Pasti Sora-chan,' pikirku.

Aku mendapati Sora di depan pintu. Tercium semerbak aroma masakan dari luar. Sora tersenyum manis kepadaku. Aku membalas dengan senyum lembutku.

"Ohayou Mamokkun. Ayo kita makan. Aku sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu," Ajak Sora lembut. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

Saat Sora berbalik menuju meja makan, aku memeluknya dari belakang. Mukanya langsung memerah kaget. Ah, imutnya~

"M-Ma-Mamokkun… A-a-ada apa ?" Tanyanya gagap. Aku masih tidak melepaskan pelukanku. Aku makin mempererat tanganku.

"Sora-chan…" Bisikku di telinganya membuat wajahnya makin panas.

"H-ha'i ?"

Aku menyeringai melihat wajahnya. "Mana ciuman selamat paginya ?" Tanyaku tenang. Wajah Sora sekarang sudah seperti apel jejadiannya Author. **(A/N : Hei, Ngapain bawa-bawa my lovely apple ?)**

"E… A… Um…" Sora masih shock dengan pertanyaanku. Setelah agak tenang, dia memegang pipiku kemudian memejamkan matanya sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Sesaat, waktu seperti milik berdua. 1 menit seakan 1 jam. Aku menikmati bibirnya yang menempel dengan bibirku.

'Manis…' pikirku.

Aku melepaskan ciumankku dengannya. Dia menatapku lembut, kemudian mengalungkan tangannya ke leherku seraya mencium pipiku. Aku hanya merengkuh di bahunya.

"Nee, Sora-chan…"

"Nande, Mamokkun ?"

"Aku… begitu kangen denganmu… Aku selalu teringat dengan janji kita…"

"…"

"Sora-chan ?"

"…Mamokkun…" Sora tiba-tiba memelukku dengan erat. Suaranya bergetar.

"…Aku juga sangat kangen denganmu… Kumohon, tetaplah berada di sampingku…" Pintanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Aku menghapus air matanya dengan jariku. "Ssh… Jangan menangis. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, tentu saja…" Hiburku. Sora mengangguk dan tersenyum gembira.

"Akan kupegang janjimu. Nee, ayo kita makan. Nanti keburu makanannya dingin," Ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan.

'Pagi yang sungguh indah…'

* * *

_Author POV_

Endou dan Sora sudah siap dengan seragamnya. Tidak lupa Endou memakai _headband_nya, sedangkan Sora mengikat rambutnya half-ponytail. Endou mengerutkan dahi melihat seragam yang dipakai Sora.

"Nee, Sora-chan. Bukannya itu seragam Raimon ?" Tanyanya. Sora mengagguk.

"Iya. Memangnya Mamo-chan belum memberi tahu ya ?" Sora balas bertanya membuat Endou makin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Eh ?" Endou memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hh… ternyata belum dikasih tahu. Jadi… Aku, Kazure-kun, dan Mamo-chan akan sekolah di Raimon ! Ehehehe…" Terang Sora. Endou hanya ber-'ooh' ria.

"_Onii-chan…"_ Endou mendengar suara seseorang dikepalanya. 'Ini…' Endou tersenyum menahan geli.

"_Yo, Mamori. Bagaimana kabarmu ?"_Balasnya. **(A/N Mamori dan Endou sedang telepati. Pernah dengar kan, kalau kembar itu bisa telepati ?)**

"_Yah… Begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian sudah siap ? Aku dan Kazure tinggal memakai sepatu. Sudah diceritakan kan kami sekolah dimana ?"_ Tanyanya.

"_Kami tinggal keluar. Dan ya, sudah diceritain sama Sora. Hei, kami tunggu di depan ya,"_

"_Ok !"_

Endou tertawa pelan. 'Aahh… Sudah lama tidak telepati. Kangennya…'

"Nee, Sora-chan. Ayo keluar. Kita tunggu Kazure dan Mamori," Ajakku sambil membuka pintu. Sora dengan terburu-buru memakai sepatunya.

"Awawawa, Matte !" Serunyanya panik. Dengan terburu-buru ia mengikat pitana dan memakai sepatunya.

* * *

Endou, Kazure, Sora, dan Mamori pergi ke Raimon dengan berjalan kaki. Kebetulan, tempat tinggal mereka yang baru itu hanya 50 meter dari sekolah tersebut. Selama dalam perjalanan, mereka bercanda hingga tertawa cukup keras hingga menarik perhatian sekitarnya. Hebatnya, mereka sama sekali tidak sadar. **(A/N : Dasar lemot #Taboked)**

Saat sudah sampai di depan pintu Raimon, banyak yang memerhatikan mereka, khususnya Endou.

"Hei, siapa mereka ?"

"Lihat, yang itu mirip seperti Endou-sama,"

"Siapa cewek yang berada disamping Endou ?"

"Siapa mereka itu ?"

Begitu banyak bisikan yang ditangkap oleh mereka. Endou memberi isyarat untuk tidak memperdulikan dan terus berjalan memasuki sekolah.

Saat sedang mengganti sepatu**[1],** Endou bertanya sesuatu pada mereka. "Minna, kalian masuk kelas apa ?" Mamori hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Dunno. Kami ke tempat kepala sekolah dulu, baru nanti kami ke kelas yang dituju," terangnya. Endou berpikir sebentar.

"Hee... Kalau begitu aku akan menemani kalian, khususnya kau, Mamori," Kata Endou. Mamori hanya mengerutkan dahinya tidak setuju.

"Nande !? Kenapa aku harus ditemani shounen-kun !?" Tanyanya kesal. 'Beraninya meragukan _sense of direction_ku!'

Muncul perempatan mini di kepala Endou. 'Anak ini…'

"Aku memang meragukan sense of directionmu, Endou Mamori," Tegas Endou menahan amarah. Yang menjadi lawan bicara Endou hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Kazure dan Sora ber-sweatdrop ria dibelakang.

"Kenapa ?"

"Kau lupa ?"

"Haah ?"

Endou menghela napas sebelum memberi penjelasan. 'Sabar, sabar… Orang sabar jidatnya lebar…'

"Kalau kamu memang percaya dengan sense of directionmu, kenapa tadi saat perjalanan kamu selalu hampir berbelok ke setiap belokan, hah !?"

* * *

Saat dalam perjalanan ke ruang kepala sekolah, Endou terus-terusan menghela napas. Bagaimana tidak, sejak dari tadi Mamori hampir nyungsep ke kelas lain kalau tidak dicegah Kazure. Sekarang, Mamori mulai masuk jalan ke TOILET COWOK! SERIUS, TOILET COWOK! YU NO TOILET COWOK!? Jengjenjengjeng…

"Mamo-chan! Ngapain kamu masuk ke situ!?" Panik Sora. Mamori menoleh ke Sora bingung.

"Lha, bukannya ini jalan ke ruang kepala sekolah ?" Tanyanya dengan Innocent. Yang lainnya langsung ber-facepalm-ria.

'Ni anak baka atau innocent sih !?'Pikir mereka.

Sora hanya tertawa sweatdrop sambil menarik Mamori keluar. "Mamo-chan, itu jalan ke toilet cowok… Kamu kan gendernya cewek," Mamori langsung blushing malu.

"E-EH !? Masa !? Go-gomenasai!" Mamori langsung buru-buru menjauh dari tempat nista tersebut. Endou hanya geleng-geleng kepalanya heran.

**"Mamori, ini sudah keenam kalinya kamu hampir nyungsep ke salah tempat, dan apakah kau masih berniat berjalan sendiri ke ruang kepala sekolah ?" **Tanya Endou sarkrastik. Mamori semakin ciut.

"Hhh… Yasudah, ayo kita jalan," Putus Kazure. Mereka kembali berjalan ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Mereka memasuki ruang kepala sekolah. Kebetulan, Kepala sekolahnya ayahnya Natsumi**[2]**.

"Ah, Endou-san. Dan… Apa mereka anak-anak baru itu ?" Tanya kepala sekolah. Endou mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Ha'i. Kenalkan, yang ini Sanada Kazure," Endou menunjuk Kazure.

"Yoroshiku,"

"Yang mirip denganku namanya Endou Mamori," Mamori membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Yoroshiku Raimon-san," Kepala sekolah mengerutkan dahinya.

"Endou-san, adikmu ?" Tanyanya. Endou menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lebih tepatnya adik sepupu," Kata Endou. Kepala sekolah mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Lalu, yang ini Maki Sora," Sora menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Yo-yoroshiku o-onegaishimasta!" Kepala sekolah berusaha menahan geli. Endou menatap kepala sekolah dengan penuh harap.

"Jadi, bagaimana pak kepala sekolah ? Mereka masuk kelas apa ?" Tanyanya dengan penuh harap. Kepala sekolah berpikir sesaat.

"Hmm… karena mereka sudah mengenalimu, jadi mereka akan dikelas yang sama dengan Endou, bagaimana ?" Yang lain mengangguk gembira.

"Arigatou gozaimasuuu~!" Kata mereka sambil ber-puppy-cat-eyes dengan background pink kerlap-kerlip yang menyilaukan (lagi). Kepala sekolah segera memakai kacamata hitamnya.

'Untung saja aku membawa kacamata hitam…' Leganya. Mungkin kedepannya nanti setiap anak harus membawa kacamata hitam.

"Baiklah, sekarang Endou san kembali ke kelasmu dulu, nanti mereka menyusul,." Perintahnya. Endou menundukkan kepalanya sebelum keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Diam-diam, kepala sekolah tersenyum geli.

'Sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang menarik terjadi…'

* * *

_Endou POV_

Saat aku baru masuk kelas, bel sudah berbunyi. Buru-buru aku duduk di kursiku. Shinichi yang berada di depanku membalikkan badannya.

"Ah, kapten. Ohayou. Tumben tidak telat. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu cerita yang beredar ?" Tanyanya. Aku berpikir sesaat kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Shinichi tertawa pelan.

"Katanya nanti ada beberapa anak baru di kelas kita. Kamu tahu gak siapa mereka Endou ?" Shinichi memasang wajah berpikir. Aku berusaha menahan tawaku.

'Oh iya, kemarin anak-anak raimon tidak ikut pulang bareng. Heh, tentu saja aku tahu,' pikirku. Baru saja mau menjawab, guru sudah masuk ke kelas. Semuanya berhenti berbicara kemudian memberi salam kepadanya. Sebelum berbicara, ia berdehem sesaat.

"Minna-san, sebagian dari kalian sudah mengetahui ini. Hari ini, kita kedatangan teman baru. Me-" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Semuanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Guru itu, atau biasa disapa Sumire-sensei membuka pintu.

"Ano…" Terdengar sebuah suara yang familiar bagiku yang mengundang gumaman di kelas.

"Ah, kalian pasti anak baru itu. Ayo masuk," Sumire-sensei mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Diam-diam aku tersenyum simpul.

Makhluk(?) yang disebut 'anak baru' memasuki kelas.

"Kawaii…"

"Kakkoi…"

"Eh ? Yang itu mirip dengan… Endou !?"

Sudah kuduga, mereka akan berkomentar seperti itu. Beberapa anak menoleh kepadaku. Aku menghela napas kesal. Saat aku mengedarkan pandanganku, dan kemudian…

.

.

.

_Tininininininit! Mangsa ditemukan! Mangsa ditemukan!_

Aku tersenyum jahil. Sekali-sekali kerjain anak baru enggak apa-apa kan? Toh, sepupu sendiri~**(A/N : Baiklah, Mamokkun; Data freak mode turn on!)**

Hmm… Mamori terlihat sedikit berkeringat, sekitar 60% tadi berlari dari ruang kepala sekolah kesini, dan 40% karena kepanasan. Bajunya sedikit kusut, sekitar 90% karena tadi berkali-kali hampir nyungsep ke kelas lain atau toilet cowok dan berhasil dicegah Sora dan Kazure dengan menarik bajunya yang membuat bajunya kusut, dan 10% dia meremas bajunya karena gugup.

Aku berusaha menahan tawaku melihat penampakan Mamori. 'Ancurrr... Bangett...'

_"shoujo-chan. Bagaimana menjadi anak baru ?" _Mamori menoleh lurus kepadaku. Mataku bertemu dengan matanya. Mamori sedikit menggembungkan pipinya.

"_Uuuh… Tidak menyenangkan. Terasa asing, sepertinya,"_

"_Hee… Begitu. Aku yakin, pasti tadi kamu hampir nyungsep kembali ke toilet cowok,"_ tebakku. Mamori langsung membuang muka. Di pipinya muncul semburat merah.

"_Ba-baka shounen-kun ! Dari mana kau tahu !?" _

"_Well, apabila itu shoujo-chan, tentu saja aku tahu,"_

"_Cih, dasar Data Freak,"_

"_Gadis pemakan segala,"_

"_HEI! Tidak sopan mengatakan itu kepada seorang lady!"_

* * *

_Author POV_

Kazure dan Sora berusaha menahan geli. Mereka memang tidak tahu apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan, tapi melihat perubahan ekspresi Mamori dan smirk Endou, sudah pasti mereka berdua sedang adu mulut. Tidak usah ditebak, sudah pasti Mamori akan kalah.

Sumire-sensei berusaha menenangkan kelas. "Minna, diam ! Nah, kalian bertiga, silahkan perkenalkan diri," Mereka menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Hmph, ore wa Sanada Kazure. Yoroshiku,"

"Ohayou gozaimasu. Watashi wa namae wa Maki Sora. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasta,"

"Ohayou! Boku wa Endou Mamori. Yoroshiku minna-san!"

Sumire-sensei berdehem sebentar. "Minna, ada yang mau bertanya ?" Lebih dari setengah kelas mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, aku adik sepupu Mamo-nii. Karena ayahku adik dari ibunya, aku dan Mamo-nii sering dikira adik-kakak," Jelas Mamori. Sebagian besar menurunkan tangannya.

"Kami teman sejak kecilnya Mamoru, jadinya wajar saja kalau kami terlihat dekat dengannya," Sambung Kazure. Beberapa anak menurunkan tangannya.

"Kami bertiga hanya tinggal di Jepang 5 tahun, setelah itu aku pindah ke Korea, Kazure-kun pindah ke Osaka, sedangkan Mamo-chan pindah ke Amerika," Tambah Sora. Tinggal 3 anak yang masih mengangkat tangan.

Sumire-sensei menunjuk anak pertama. "Yak, silahkan Kimi-san," Anak yang dipanggil Kimi mulai bertanya,

"Nee, Apakah kalian juga bermain sepakbola ?" Tanyanya.

Mamori mengangguk pasti. "Tentu saja! Aku lebih suka menjadi pemain dibandingkan menjadi manager," Jawabnya.

"Kalau aku… Aku biasanya hanya menjadi manager, hanya itu," Kata Sora.

"Heeh… Aku lebih suka bermain tenis," Ucap Kazure singkat. **(A/N : Saia terinspirasi dari fandom sebelah , yang chara main nya BISHOUNEN BANGET! *nosebleed*)**

* * *

Sementara itu, di fandom sebelah…

"Huattchhii!" Sebuah makhluk(?) bertopi Fila menggosokkan hidungnya dengan sleeve jaketnya.

"Nyaa! Ochibi! Jangan mati(?)!" Panik sebuah manusia jejadian kucing(?). Yang dipanggil 'Ochibi' menurunkan topinya.

"Baka senpai. Aku ti-," "Nyaaa! Oishiiii! Ochibi hampir mati!" Terlambat. Manusia kucing itu sudah mengadu ke Humpty dumpty**[2]**(?). Sang Humpy-apalah-itu-namanya langsung berubah ke mode Mother hen(?).

EEEEHHH!? Hontou !? Echizenjanganmatikamisangatbutuhkanmudankamumasihh arusmengalahkanayahmudankamumasihmudakamubelumminu msakedan pacarandanlainlain!" Paniknya. Perkataannya menarik perhatian yang lain. **(A/N : My eyes *burn*)**

"EEEEEHHH!? Echizen, apa benar kata Oishi-senpai !?" Tanya seseorang sapu ijuk(?) sambil mengguncang-guncangkan obyek(?) yang dipanggil Echizen.

"Momo-senpai, yamette! Aku hanya bersin !" Sapu ijuk hidup(?) itu menhentikan guncangannya. Dibelakangnya, tampak seekor ulat ijo(?) berbandana berdecih.

"Fssshh… Kau terlalu berlebihan, peach-head," Ejeknya. Yang dipanggil 'peach-head' muncul perempatan.

"Kau mengajak berantem, baka Mamushi !?"

"Memang itu harapanku, Peach!"

Makhluk berambut coklat sedikit berlancip di depan(?) berusaha melerai mereka berdua. "Minna, jangan bertengkar, kita sedang di lapangan, nanti-," Tiba-tiba dibelakangnya ada yang menyodorkan sebuah raket kepadanya.

"Taka-san, ini raketnya," Dia mengambil raketnya itu. "Ah, arigatou Fuji…" Dia memegang raket itu kemudian…

"BUUURRRRNIIIIIINNGGGGGG! MOMOSHIRO, KAIDOH, BERHENTI BERTENGKAAAARRRR! ECHIZEN, REAL MEN DON'T SNEEZE! BURNING, BAAABBYYYYYY!" Orang yang dipanggil Taka-san langsung masuk mode 'Burning'.

Seseorang yang dijuluki 'tensai' dan yang tadi memberikan tersenyum misterius. "Saa… Ini sangat menarik…"

Di sebelahnya, ada sebuah benda hidup(?) berkacamata kotak sedang mencatat sesuatu. "Lie… Data…" Gumamnya.

Saat keributan masih berlangsung, ada seorang _coret_gurukemudaan_coret _memasuki lapangan. "Minna, 30 kali keliling lapangan!" Perintahnya dengan wajah stoic andalannya.

"Ha'I, buchou**[3]**!" Mereka segera berlari mengelilingi lapangan tenis.

"Yudan sezuni ikou !" Seru sang buchou. Manusia bermata hazel itu menurunkan topinya.

"Mada mada dane, Senpai-tachi**[4]**,"

* * *

Anak yang tadi bertanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kemudian Sumire-sensei menunjuk anak kedua. "Baik, Aika-san ?"

"Mmm… Sanada-san, kenapa kamu tidak bermain sepakbola ?" Tanyanya malu-malu. Kazure mengerutkan dahinya, karena dia memang tidak menyukai yang namanya panggilan formalitas. **(A/N : Silahkan baca chapter 2~)**

"Aku tidak bermain sepakbola karena aku memang kurang tertarik, tapi kadang aku suka mencari data-data para tim sepakbola. Dan oh, tolong jangan memakai '-san', aku kurang menyukainya," Terang Kazure dengan wajah datar. Yang bertanya tadi ber-'ooh'-ria.

"Nah, yang terakhir… Kei-san,"

Yang dipanggil Kei itu berpikir sesaat sebelum bertanya, "Nee, Maki-san. Kenapa kamu memakai cincin di jari manis kiri? Ah, maafkan aku kalau ini terlalu pribadi, Maki-san," Tanyanya innocent.

_Blush._

Wajah Sora langsung berubah menjadi ape-*Narrator di-glare Miyucchi* maksudku kepiting rebus. Diam-diam, Endou juga ikut blushing tapi berhasil dia sembunyikan.

"U… Aaa… I,ini… Ci, cincin ini…" Gagap Sora. Semua memandang kearahnya. Endou menundukkan mukanya dalam-dalam. Kazure dan Mamori berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Ini…" Sora bingung harus menjawab apa.

'Apayangharuskukatakanapayangharuskukatakanapayang haruskukatakan!' Jerit Sora dalam hati. Dia mencoba mencari-cari alasan yang baik.

'Ngg… apa aku harus jujur atau berbohong saja ?'

Duel ! 'Tell the Truth' vs. 'Tell the Lie' !

.

'Sepertinya aku harus berbohong…'

TtL attack TtT ! It's not very effective…

.

'Tapi berbohong itu tidak baik…'

TtT attack ! It's very effective !

.

'Demo…'

TtL used 'Indecision' ! It's effective !

.

Sora menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. 'Tidak. Berbohong tidak baik, aku harus mengatakan sejujurnya,'

TtT used 'Passion' ! It's super critical hit ! Tell the Truth win !

Ia merasakan pipinya memanas karena pilihannya itu. 'Aku harus 100% jujur !? Tapi aku bukan tipe anak yang blak-blakkan! Aku tidak mau nasibku berakhir seperti di iklan Axis! Jadi… tidak mengatakan semuanya tidak apa-apa kan ? yang penting dia tahu,'

"Ngg… Kei-kun ya namamu ?"

"Ah, Ha'i,"

"Cincin ini…"

"Ya ?"

Sora menggenggam tangan kirinya sendiri sebelum menjawab. "Pemberian dari… Seseorang yang beharga untukku…" Ujarnya lembut. Mulut Kei membentuk 'O' dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Heee… Kalau begitu, dia orang yang sangat berarti untukmu ya ?" Tanyanya dibalas dengan anggukan pelan. Tanpa disadari semuanya, muka Endou sudah seperti kepiting rebus kematengan(?). Untung saja dia berhasil menyembunyikan mukanya dalam-dalam.

Sumire-sensei berdehem sebentar. "Nah, kalian bertiga duduk di…" Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas.

"Nah, Kazure san, kau duduk di belakang Endou-san. Mamori-san berada di sebelahnya, dan Maki-san berada di sebelah Endou-san. Kalian tahu yang mana Endou-san, bukan ?" Mereka bertiga mengangguk. Sumire-sensei menunjuk dimana tempat duduk mereka.

Mereka bertiga berjalan ke arah tempat duduk mereka. Sora duduk di tempatnya dan tersenyum ke Endou.

"Mamokkun, ohayou," Sapanya lembut. Endou mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya sudah tidak seperti kepiting rebus. Dia menoleh ke Sora dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ohayou, Sora-chan," Balasnya lembut. Di belakang mereka Kazure dan Mamori tertawa geli.

"Aah~ Senangnya melihat mereka berdua kembali bersama…" Ujar Mamori pelan tapi terdengar oleh Kazure. Kazure mengacak-acak rambut Mamori.

"Hei, berarti kau tidak senang bertemu denganku ?" Tanyanya pelan. Mamori membuang mukanya berusaha menyembunyikan blushingnya.

"Ba-baka… Tentu saja aku senang…" Balasnya tsundere. Kazure tertawa pelan.

"Nah, minna, ayo kita mulai pelajaran. Oh, untuk para anak baru, nama saya Sumire Kitaruki dan biasa dipanggil Sumire-sensei. Saya adalah guru pelajaran Bahasa Inggris sekaligus wali kelas 2-B**[5]**, kelas kalian," Terangnya. Mereka bertiga segera mempersiapkan bukunya.

"Nah, sekarang kita akan belajar tentang penyusunan kalimat. Apabila…"

* * *

_Krrrriiiiinggggggg!_

"Yak, pelajaran hari ini selesai. Jangan lupa tugas halaman 50-51,"

"Ha'i !"

Mamori merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Ahhnn… Akhirnya selesaaiiii !" Leganya. Endou hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi tidur mimpi apa aja ?" Goda Endou. Mamori melotot kaget.

"Tau dari mana kau !?" Endou langsung mengaktifkan 'Data freak mode'nya.

"Dari mulutmu ada bekas air liur, sekitar 95 persen karena saat pelajaran kamu tidur, 5 persen karena kamu teringat makanan favoritmu dan tanpa sengaja eces(?)mu netes. Dan jika dilihat dari tingkat kekeringannya, kamu tidur selama pelajaran berlangsung dari awal hingga 10 menit sebelum bel istirahat. Apa aku benar ?" Jelas Endou panjang x lebar x tinggi. Andaikan saja dia memakai kacamata, pasti kacamatanya akan bersinar.

Mamori bersungut-sungut mendengar penuturan sepupunya. Memang, apabila Endou sudah masuk ke 'Data Freak Mode'nya, semua analisisnya pasti 100% benar. SEMUA. Bahkan tebakan asalnya pun juga ikut-ikutan benar. Baik, itu menakutkan.

Sora dan Kazure cengengesan sambil menunjukkan jempolnya. "Sasuga Mamo-bukan, bu-cho-u~ !" Nyanyi mereka.

Endou menggoyangkan tangannya menolak. "Hei, jangan menanggilku buchou. Kita sedang tidak dalam 'tugas' kan ?" Katanya. Mamori merangkul Endou erat.

"Baka, baka~ Mau bagaimana pun, kau tetap buchou kita, nee ?" Ucapnya makin mempererat rangkulannya. Muka Endou mulai menjadi biru.

"Ma…Mo…Ri…"Ucap Endou terbata-bata. Mamori tidak terlalu memperhatikan wajah Endou, malah mempererat rangkulannya.

"Nande ?"

"O…Ne…Ga…i…"

"Ya ?"

"Ra...ng…ku…la…n…"

"Heei… Nande nande?"

"…Na…f…"

"Eh ?"

Sora menepuk pundak Mamori dengan wajah pucat. "Mamo-chan… Wajah Mamokkun sudah menjadi biru…"

Mamori menengok ke Endou. Seperti yang dikatakan Sora, Endou sudah megap-megap di rangkulan Mamori dengan wajah yang pucat. Tinggal diputihin matanya dan dimulutnya ditambah busa, jadilah manusia mati keracunan !Anda bisa mempraktekkan sendiri dirumah. Silahkan mencoba~

"Huaaaa! Go-gomenasai!" Mamori buru-buru melepas rangkulannya. Endou bernapas lega.

"Kukira aku akan mati…" Ujarnya. Sepertinya dia harus berjanji untuk menemani Sora berburu diskon selama 1 minggu.

"Nee, nee, shounen-kun, kau masih mengingat ini ?" Mamori merogoh kantongnya dan menunjukkan sebuah barang.

"Ah ! Ini… "

* * *

**[1]** : Kalau di Jepang, biasanya disediain sepatu khusus buat di sekolah. Jadi dari rumah anak muridnya pake sepatu bebas. Banyak yang udah tau kan ?

**[2]** : Telur yang nongkrong di tembok lalu jatoh en pecah. Saia juga gak tau secara terperincinya , soalnya saia sendiri juga kagak tau. Ini ide dari temen saia, yang alhasil kami berdua ngeributin antara 'Egg-head' dan 'Humpty Dumpty'. Akhir-akhir ini saia baru tau Humpty Dumpty itu karakter lagu anak-anak. Orz

**[3]** : Kapten.

**[4]** : Dipake kalo mau manggil senpai yang jumlahnya lebih dari 1. Kayak 'Minna', tapi semuanya senpai kita.

**[5]** : Jadinya mereka belum naik kelas. Kalo gak salah habis FFI mereka masih di tahun yang sama kan ? Sebenernya saia juga gak tau mereka di kelas apa dan kelas apa, tapi di chapter kedepannya saia mau ada UKKnya :p

Maafkan saia! Maafkan saia! Maafkan saia! *membenturkan kepala ke dinding berkali-kali*

Saia terlalu lemot mengapdet ya… mana saia kasih buat cliffanger lagi pulak, ohohoho~ *dilindes*. Maafkan saia, soalnya saia sedang terkubur oleh tumpukan tugas-tugas gaje dari guru-guru saia. Dari buat Family Tree di karton dan hanya boleh dibuat dalam 2 malam hingga disuruh nanem pohon di kaleng astor + Kalengnya. Harus. Dicat. Langsung.

…Mother of Homework… *mojok* Mana di sekolah sakit massal (termasuk saia), kelas 7 kedapetan lari 1-2 km, aljabar yang gue-cuman-tau-x-gak tau-abjad-yang-lain, Senin kagak diliburin + disuruh puasa, dan… ok, saia gak bisa sebutin satu-satu. Kebanyakan. OTL OTL

Btw, saia nemu senpai yang ternyata otaku, dan salah satunya forever alone di kelas. Hebat, sama seperti saia waktu di esde. Turut berduka cita kak. #Woy

Karena nanti saia akhir bulan akan ada UTS, jadi kalo saia telat (banget) apdet seperti sekarang, hontouni gomenasaiiiiiii!

P.S. : Romancenya saia usahain fluff, dan sepertinya… Gagal. T-T

**Mind to Review, Onegai ?**


	5. Chapter 5 : The WAR Begins!

Sky-Free Time !

Chapter 5 : The WAR begins!

Miyucchi back! Akhirnya UTS selesai… (fsx : Haaa Cibabaa~) Tapi… KENAPA HARI JUM'AT KAGAK LIBUR!? Huh, lupakan. Yang penting, UTS sudah selesaaaiiiiiiiii~ Saatnya balas review!

**Ryu .ramakusa** selalu mereview tanpa tanda pamrih(?) ya. Arigatou gozaimasu~ Maaf ya kelamaan apdet, soalny tugas-tugas gaje makin bertambah sih. Humornya terasa ? Yokatta… Who cares about some *beep*ing Mid Terms Exams?! We're all gonna Fail Anyways~ *ajaran sesat*

Yo, **Micha-Micha-Lea**! Tumben pake akunnya. Ngg…Apa yang harus diapus ya? Amnesia ane kumat. Dan emang antara 1 hingga 2 km kan ? soalny ane juga kgk ngukur. Kerjaan banget. Ane kan berbeda dengan anda, yang trackmilny lebih panjang dibandingkan itu -3-. Saia lagi kebanjiran ide, makanya panjang. Plis, hentikan mulut bocormu *nyiapin cat nodrop*

Hee… Ternyata **Usagi Yumi** lemah di adegan kissu ya… Kalo gitu saia akan bikin adegan kissu yang lebih vulgar! #dor. Ok, bercanda. Hm… Typo again… Yumi-chan benar-benar teliti ya, Arigatou~

**Disclaimer** : Inazuma Eleven bukan punya saia. Saia hanya mempunyai OC dan cerita ini.

**Warning** : Gaje, abal, aneh, OOC, OC nyembul(?), anak-anak rempong(?) menyerang, judul sama cerita kagak nyambung, mainstream(maybe), first story, Typoness, sedikit AU, DLL. Apabila anda bosan, silahkan mencari kehiburan! #ngek

"Hai," Percakapan

'Hai,' Dalam hati

"**Hai,"** Percakapan dalam Bahasa Inggris

"_Hai,"_ Telepati

Let's begin the story!

* * *

_Author POV_

Endou mengelus pelan gelang atau lebih tepatnya wristband itu dengan mata berbinar. Wristband itu berwarna biru langit dengan tulisan 'Goin' To Sky!' berwarna putih dan di sebelahnya ada gambar sepasang sayap putih. Dibelakangnya, ada tulisan 'It's Sky-Free-Time~!'

"Tidak kusangka, kamu masih menyimpan ini," Kata Endou. Dia memakai wristband tersebut di tangan kirinya. Yang lain tersenyum gembira.

"Tentu saja ! Sampai kapanpun, kita tetap bersama dan terus bersama! Nee, buchou ?" Seru Mamori pasti. Mereka mengangguk menyutujui.

"Ah iya!" Endou memukul telapak tangannya sendiri dengan kepalannya. Yang lain menatapnya heran.

"Nani kore ?"

"Sebagai anak baru, kalian belum melihat 'perang' di sekolah ini kan ? Ikou !" Endou menarik tangan mereka bertiga dan segera berlari.

"Eh ? Cho-chotto matte! Mamoru!"

* * *

"Ma-Mamo-nii…"

"Nani ?"

"…Ini…"

"…Dimana ?"

Saat sampai di suatu tempat, mereka berempat langsung disuguhi lautan manusia. Tapi sepertinya lautan siluman itu lebih cocok, soalnya…

"Bu, Yakisobanya satu!"

"HEI! Jangan dorong-dorong!"

"Aaarghhhh! Itu makananku!"

"Bukan! Itu makananku!"

"Jangan injak kakikuuuuu!"

"Gyaaaaaa! Sandwichnya habis!"

"Mulai lapaarrrr!"

"Mungkin mereka sedang lapar…"

"Makan ini, Snickers rasa terbaru!"

Mamori, Kazure, dan Sora cuman _pokerface_ mendengarnya. Endou menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oya, oya… Ternyata sudah penuh…" Gumamnya _sweatdrop_. "Jadi, kalian mau ikut ?"

Awalnya Mamori dan Kazure mau menolak, tapi Sora langsung mengiyakan. "KAMI IKUT!" Jawabnya berapi-api. Mereka hanya _facepalm_.

"Jiwa pemburunya Sora sudah bangkit… Minna, senpai-tachi, kudoakan kalian tidak mati…" Kata mereka bebarengan. Mereka mulai membayangkan apa yang terjadi nantinya. Jigoku wa hajimaru yo…

Seseorang menepuk pundak Endou. Endou bangkit dari fantasinya. Yang memegang pundak kapten kita tercinta ini tak lain _Game maker_ kita, Kidou Yuuto.

"E, Kidou ? Ngapain kamu disini ?"Tanya Endou. Kidou mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bukannya aku yang harus bertanya ? Endou, kamu ngapain disini ? Tumben-tumbennya kamu ke kantin, bukannya biasanya kamu selalu menolak ke kantin ?" Tanya baliknya.

Endou mengangguk pelan. "Aku hanya mengantar mereka bertiga melihat 'perang', itu saja. Kebetulan Sora-chan mau beli juga," Jelas dia. Kidou menoleh ke Tiga anak baru itu.

"Hee… Kalian teman masa kecilnya Endou ya. Boku wa Kidou Yuuto, Yoroshiku. Maaf lupa memberi tahu," Kidou membungkuk kepada mereka.

Sora berapi-api melihat tumpukan makhluk hidup didepannya. **"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT!? NOW, THE WAR BEGINS!"** Seru Sora membangkitkan _Hunter Spirit_nya. Yang lain hanya sweatdrop, sedangkan Kidou jawdrop.

Kidou tidak bisa berkata-kata, hanya bisa menunjuk Sora dan menatap bingung ke Endou. Endou hanya tertawa pelan.

"Yah… Hunter Spiritnya kambuh kalau sudah melihat 'peperangan',"

* * *

"Mamo-chan! apabila ada celah, segera masuki sebelum tertutup!"

"Ha'i!"

"Kazure! Apabila arus membawamu ke depan, segera melangkah kedepan!"

"Ha'i!"

"Mamokkun, berapa persentase agar kita bisa mendapatkan Yakisoba, Susu, dan Sandwich keju special!?"

"Engg… Apabila kita mengikuti alur barisan kiri, 90% kita bisa mendapatkan Yakisoba dan susu, tapi untuk Sandwich hanya 10% melihat tinggal 8! Tapi, apabila kita mengikuti alur kanan, persentase Sandwich akan naik hingga 60%! Karena itu, Mamori dan aku akan memasuki alur bagian kanan, sedangkan kamu dan Kazure masuki alur bagian kiri! Hati-hati tertarik ke barisan tengah, karena persentasenya akan menurun drastis hingga masing-masing 5%!"

Mereka segera melakukan apa yang dikatakan Sora dan Endou. Seperti yang diperkirakan Endou, dengan mudah mereka mendapatkan Yakisoba, Susu, dan terutama Sandwich Keju Special yang termasuk susah didapat. Saat mereka berjalan ke kelas, banyak orang cengo ngeliat makanan yang mereka bawa.

"Seperti yang sudah kuperkirakan, alur bagian kanan begitu banyak celah, tapi cepat tertutup. Karena itu aku dan Mamori yang di bagian kanan. Sedangkan alur bagian kiri tidak banyak celah tapi arusnya gampang membawa ke depan. Karena itu Kazure dan Sora-chan yang di bagian kiri," Terangnya Endou ketika Mamori bertanya.

Sora membawa hasil buruannya dengan puas. "Anggg~ Sudah lama tidak seperti ini…"Ujarnya senang.

Kazure memukul-mukul pundaknya yang pegal. "Sudah lama tidak seperti ini. Badanku mulai tidak terbiasa digencet-gencet, padahal dulu sudah seperti kegiatan sehari-hari…" Keluhnya.

Endou dan Mamori tertawa pelan. "Yah… kalau boleh jujur, aku juga sudah lama tidak ikut 'perang'. Mengingat dulu hanya ikut karena ajakan Sora-chan… Tapi, ini menyenangkan kan' ?" Kata mereka dengan nada yang sama. Kazure dan Sora berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Hehehe, sudah lama tidak melihat Mamokkun dan Mamo-chan mengatakan sesuatu dengan serempak dan nada yang sama…" Ucap Sora terkekeh. Kazure mengangguk mengiyakan.

Endou dan Mamori memandang satu sama lain. "Hee… Kalau dipikir-pikir, iya juga ya. Dulu aku dan Shounen-kun selalu berbicara dengan nada yang sama, bahkan gaya berbicaranya sangat mirip. Karena itu banyak yang mengira kita kembar. Walau memang benar sih," Mamori menatap ke atas, seraya mengingat kenangan masa lalunya.

"Tapi, sekarang kita sudah bersama lagi kan ? Seperti dulu…" Ujarnya menerawang. Yang lain membulatkan matanya sekilas, kemudian tersenyum simpul. Endou berlari sambil menarik tangan Sora.

"Minna, Hayaku! Nanti keburu istirahatnya selesai!" Seru Endou sambil berlari. Muka Sora memerah saat tangannya digandeng Endou.

"Eh!? Mamoru, Matte!" Kazure ikut berlari sambil menarik tangan Mamori.

* * *

_Sora POV_

Kami berempat mulai memakan hasil 'buruan' kami. Hmm… 4 yakisoba, 4 susu, dan 8 Sandwi- Eh !? Delapan !?

"Mamokkun, Mamo-chan, kenapa Sandwichnya ada delapan ?" Tanyaku. Endou dan Mamori hanya mengedipkan matanya bingung.

"Habisnya, tadi waktu mau beli masih ada delapan, jadi kami ambil saja. Lagipula kita kan' berempat, jadi bisa dibagi rata," Terang mereka lagi-lagi dengan nada yang sama. Aku menghela napas pelan.

"Tapi ini terlalu banyak! Perutku tidak muat…" Keluhku.

"Yasudah, kalau nggak habis buat nanti saja, Sandwich ini juga termasuk susah didapat lho," Usul Endou. Aku berpikir sebentar sebelum menyetujuinya.

"Hhh… Baiklah…" Aku membuka bungkus Sandwichku. Yakisoba dan Sandwich satu lagi aku simpan buat nanti. Aku mulai memakannya.

"….Enak!" Seruku membuat yang lain kaget. Aku menggigit lagi Sandwichku.

"Baru pertama kali aku memakan Sandwich seenak ini…" Endou tersenyum senang.

"Sandwich ini memang menjadi menu andalan di kantin, sayangnya jumlahnya hanya sedikit," Terang Endou bangga. Aku ber'ooo'ria.

"Tapi… Bagaimana cara membuat Sandwich seenak ini !? Aku pernah membuatnya, tapi tidak pernah seenak ini," Gumamku. Endou tersenyum misterius, kemudian membuka laptopnya.

Setelah mengutak-atik sebentar, Endou memperlihatkan hasil pencariannya. "Lihat ! Ini merupakan rahasia dari Sandwich ini, dan cara membuatnya!" Katanya bangga.

Aku mengambil laptop itu dari Endou. "Hee… Jadi kejunya dibuat meleleh… Dan bahan-bahannya… Ohhh!" Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku.

"Pulang sekolah, kita akan belanja bahan-bahannya!"

Hening. Mereka masih memproses kalimatku.

.

.

.

.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!?" Teriak mereka bersamaan. Aku mengangguk yakin.

"Kita akan belanja bahan-bahannya sekaligus belanja kebutuhan! Kebetulan, nanti jam 5 sore di supermarket sebelah semua bahan-bahan yang kita butuhkan akan diskon besar-besaran! Karena itu, aku butuh bantuan kalian, nee ?" Jelasku. Yang lain berubah menjadi putih. Aku tidak tahu mengapa…

Endou berusaha menghindar. "Ta-ta-tapi, nanti a-aku ada la-latihan…" Balasku. Aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Daijoubu. Latihannya tidak sampai jam 4 kan ? Barusan tadi aku sudah bilang, diskonnya baru dimulai jam 5, jadi kita masih ada waktu,"

Yang lain langsung memutih dan pundung ditempat.

"Uh-oh…"

* * *

_Author POV_

_Krrrriiiiinggggggg!_

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini selesai. Jangan lupa, besok kita ulangan Bahasa Inggris,"

"Ha'i !"

Endou merapikan barang-barangnya. "Sekarang latihan ya…"Gumamnya. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya.

"Kapten, mau bareng ?" Tawar Shinichi. Endou mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Boleh, tunggu sebentar ya," Jawab Endou. Dia menoleh ke teman-temannya.

"Nee, kalian mau ikut ?" Tanyanya. Yang ditanya menggeleng.

"**Kami mau daftar dulu di tempat administrasi kemudian ke perpustakaan. Nanti kalau sudah selesai **Shounen-kun **ke perpustakaan saja," **Balas Mamori mewakili yang lain. Endou mengangguk-angguk mengerti, sedangkan Shinichi yang daritadi hanya mendengarkan mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Kapten,kau mengerti apa yang dibilangnya ?" Tanyanya masih mengerutkan kening. Endou terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja mengerti. Kami dari sejak kecil sudah terbiasa untuk bercakap-cakap dengan Bahasa Inggris," Jawabnya. Shinichi ber'eeh' pelan.

"Sugoi! Tidak kusangka kapten bisa berbahasa Inggris, mengingat biasanya kapten selalu jeb-," Endou langsung menjitak Shinichi sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. Yang lain hanya tertawa pelan.

"Sudahlah… Shinichi, ayo kita ke lapangan. Kalau telat nanti digebukin setim lho," Endou dan Shinichi langsung mengambil tasnya.

"Jaa nee, Minna!" Mereka langsung melesat keluar kelas. Yang lain tertawa kecil, kemudian melanjutkan merapikan tasnya.

* * *

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXSkip Bagian LatihanXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

* * *

"Yak, latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini !" Perintah Kudou-Kantoku. Semua langsung tepar di lapangan.

"Hhh… Akhirnya selesai juga…" Lega Kabeyama. Dia mulai berguling-guling di lapangan layaknya di kasur(?). Yang lain berusaha menghindari Kabeyama yang bergulingnya makin menggila(?).

"Kabeyama-kun! Jangan berguling di lapangan, nanti yang lain kelindes!" Tegur Aki. Sayangnya, dia tidak mendengarkan. Alhasil dimulailah lomba 'Menghentikan Gelindingan Kabeyama'.

Setelah insiden tersebut, Endou buru-buru mengganti baju dan merapikan barang-barangnya. Para Raimon memerhatikannya dengan tatapan heran.

"Endou, tumben buru-buru. Ada apa ?" Tanya Kazemaru layaknya ibu. **(A/N : *Author dibunuh Kaze-kun*) **Baru saja Endou mau jawab, Shinichi langsung menyahut.

"Kapten buru-buru karena ada janji ke-Ittaaaaaiiii! Kapten, kenapa-," Ucapan Shinichi terhenti melihat _dark aura_ dan senyum mengerikan dari sang kapten tercinta.

"Kenapa, Shinichi ? Ada masalah ?" Tanyanya lembut. Shinichi gemetar ketakutan.

"E-err… Na-nandemo-nai…" Jawabnya takut-takut. Aura gelap Endou langsung menghilang. Dia menoleh ke Kazemaru.

"Iya, aku ada janji dengan 3 temanku. Itu lho, Mamori, Kazure, dan Sora-chan," Jelasnya. Kazemaru mengangguk-angguk mengerti, sedangkan Shinichi mengambil napas lega.

Endou menutup tasnya kemudian melangkah keluar. "Minna, duluan ya!" Katanya sambil menutup pintu. Para anggota Inazuma Eleven mengangguk mengiyakan dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Aku merasa sedikit aneh dengan kapten…" Ujar Kurimatsu. Semuanya langsung menoleh ke dia. "Eh ?"

"Entah kenapa, sejak dua temannya dan sepupunya kapten masuk sekolah ini, aku merasa kapten menjadi sedikit… berbeda ?" Komentarnya. Yang lain berpikir sebentar.

"Iya ya…" Guman Kazemaru.

"Sejak bertemu dengan Mamori-chan, aku baru tahu kalau Mamoru-kun bisa berbicara Inggris sejak kecil…" Lanjut Fuyuka.

Kidou mengangguk. "Ya. Dan aku merasa… Antara Maki-san dan Endou ada hubungan khusus… lebih dari sekedar teman…" Terkaan Kidou mengejutkan mereka semua, khususnya Aki, Natsumi, dan Fuyuka.

Shinichi mengelus kepalanya yang berkali-kali bernasib naas. "Hh… Kalau gini caranya, sampai botak pun jawabannya tidak kan ketemu. Mendingan kita bahas lain waktu saja, gimana ?" Usulnya disetujui oleh semuanya.

Andai saja mereka mengetahui yang sebenarnya…

* * *

_Endou POV_

Aku berlari ke perpustakaan. Yah… walau sebenarnya aku malas untuk ikut 'berburu', tapi sepertinya asyik juga. Aku memasuki perpustakaan dan mencari mereka. Kebetulan, mereka duduk di tempat yang dekat dengan pintu.

"Minna! Lama menunggu ?" Aku menghampiri mereka bertiga. Mereka menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau pun lama, disini banyak buku yang menarik untuk dibaca, jadi kita tidak bosan," Jawab Sora sambil merapikan buku-bukunya diikuti Mamori dan Kazure. Mereka mengambil tas mereka kemudian menatap kepadaku.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis sambil memberikan smirkku. "Jadi ?" Sora mengangguk pasti.

"Tentu! Ikou~," Kami melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan. Kazure menggandeng Mamori, sedangkan Sora memeluk erat tanganku. Perlakuan mereka berdua membuat aku dan Mamori blushing. Aku tersenyum lembut kepadanya dan mengacak-acak rambut Sora.

Tanpa kusadari, beberapa pasang mata terbelalak menatapku**… (A/N : Tenang, bukan horror kok !)**

* * *

"Jadi, kita mau di supermarket mana ?" Tanya Kazure. Sora merogoh kantung roknya. Dia mengambil selembar iklan, kemudian memberikannya ke Kazure.

Kazure membacanya dengan seksama. "Hee… Di supermarket sebelah Apartemen toh. Dan yang ditawarkan… 3 kotak keju hanya 250 yen, Sayur diskon hingga 80%, Pembelian 2 bungkus roti berhadiah kupon 1 pak telur ukuran L, kemudian…" Kazure bergumam tidak jelas, hingga sampai di suatu titik, dia langsung berhenti dan matanya berbinar-binar.

"Eh !? 4 Strawberry Cheesecake ukuran 10x20 cm hanya 500 yen !?" Serunya kaget. Aku dan dan Mamori terbelalak kaget. "EEEHH!?"

Aku dan Mamori ikut-ikutan membaca. "Nani !? Murah banget!" Serentak, kami menatap Sora dengan Puppy Cat Eyes disertai _background_ pink kerlap-kerlip yang menyilaukan mata. Sora buru-buru memakai kacamata hitamnya.

"Maki Sora…" Kataku.

.

"…Jadi kau…" Sambung Mamori.

.

"…Sudah merencanakan ini semua, betul ?" Akhir Kazure. Sora mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Habis, kalau dikasih taunya tadi, kan' enggak asyik…" Alasan Sora Innocent. Yang lain bersweatdrop ria.

'Hhh… Dasar, sama sekali tidak berubah,' Pikirku geli. Tiba-tiba Sora langsung berlari.

"Yang tidak membantuku belanja tidak akan dapat kue lhoooooo~!"

"Wha- Chotto matte! Oi, Soraaaaa!"

Seperti yang sudah kuperkirakan, Supermarket ini sudah menjadi lautan manusia, atau lebih tepatnya lautan ibu-ibu. Memangnya makhluk hidup apalagi yang bergender cewek, memakai banyak perhiasan, dandanan menor, dan baju yang nge-jreng kalau bukan ibu-ibu ?

Aku dan Mamori berjalan menyulusuri supermarket tersebut. Karena letak masing-masing benda yang kami butuhkan berjauhan, akhirnya mau tidak mau kita harus berbagi tugas. Setelah mengetahui letak masing-masing barang yang kami incar, dengan sigap Sora membagi-bagi tugas kami.

"Mamokkun, kau incar barang-barang di bagian kanan gedung ! Jangan lupa ambil sebanyak yang kita butuhkan!"

"Ha'i!"

"Mamo-chan, kau incar di bagian belakang. Ingat, itu merupakan tempat teramai di supermarket ini!"

"Ha'i!"

"Kazure-kun, karena kau mengincar bagian tengah, hati-hati dengan 'serangan dari segala arah!"

"Ha'i!"

Sora menatap satu-satu daerah yang kita incar. "Sedangkan aku, akan mengincar bagian kiri. Mamokkun, menurutmu kapan waktu yang tepat agar kita bisa mengambil semuanya ?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk pelan kemudian menghitung di laptopku.

"Hmm… untuk di bagianku, lebih baik aku mengambil barang-barangku dengan cara berlari tapi mengikuti arus. Apabila itu kulakukan dengan lancar, dalam kurun waktu 25 menit aku sudah mendapatkan barang-barangnya. " Jelasku.

Aku menoleh ke Mamori. "Hal ini juga berlaku dengan Mamori. Jadi, kau ambil barang yang paling pojok baru bergerak ke tengah mengikuti arus. Mengingat itu tempat teramai, maka kau akan memakan waktu 30-40 menit." Mamori mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Kemudian aku menoleh ke Kazure. "Khusus Kazure, kau harus melawan arus. Jalan terbaik untuk melawan arus adalah posisimu harus ada di bagian kiri alur. Jangan lupa untuk tidak membuang kesempatan, mengerti ?" Kazure menggangguk. "Dan karena melawan arus adalah tugas yang berat, kau akan memakan waktu juga 30-40 menit,"

"Dan Sora-chan," Sora menatapku penasaran. "Seperti aku dan Mamori, kau tidak boleh melawan arus. Dan karena salah satu barang yang kau incar adalah kue, pastikan untuk mengambil posisi yang ada banyak celah, yaitu di bagian kiri. Untungnya, di bagian kiri yang menjadi penarik perhatian hanyalah kue, jadi kau bisa dengan leluasa mengambil bahan-bahan yang lain. Kau bisa mengambil itu semua hanya dalam 15-20 menit, tergantung berapa lama kau mengambil kuenya," Terangku. Sora melipatkan tangannya di dada.

"Nah, sekarang kita tinggal menunggu waktu dimulainya. Walaupun masih 10 menit lagi, jangan menganggap enteng. Segeralah cari tempat yang ideal untuk mengambil barang. Sekarang, BERPENCAR!"

"Ha'i!"

**(A/N : Ane merasa seperti melihat Jendral dan anak buahnya… #BingungSamaCeritanySendiri)**

* * *

_Author POV_

"Yatta! Aku mendapatkan semuanya!" Seru Endou gembira. Di pangkuannya, terlihat banyak barang yang diambilnya. Tak lama kemudian, Mamori datang disusul dengan Kazure.

"Nee, Nee, Shounen-kun. Lihat~ Aku mendapatkannya semua!" Tidak berbeda dengan Endou, di pangkuan mereka terlihat begitu banyak barang.

"Aku juga berhasil mengambilnya. Tapi…" Kazure celingak-celinguk sebelum melanjutkan, "Mana Sora ?"

Hening sesaat. Krik krik. Krik krik. Krik krik. Krik krik. Kri- "WOY! Kenapa tiba-tiba banyak jangkrik disini !?" protes sang Narrator dan chara-charanya.

"Ah, gomen. Itu jangkrik gue. Tolong tangkepin donk," Pinta sang Author tidak bertanggung jawab ini. Akhirnya, dimulai lah acara 'Kejar-kejaran Dengan Jangkrik'.

Udah, udah! Jadi gak jelas gini. BACK TO THE STORY PLEASEEEE!

* * *

~("^w^)~Maafkan atas segala kegajean~(^w^")~

* * *

"Benar juga," Endou menatap ke segala arah. "Tidak ada Sora-chan disini,"

Mamori mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. "AARRRGHHH! Bagaimana kalau dia terinjak-injak oleh para ibu-ibu *beep* dan menjadi kertas !?" Serunya frustasi. Kazure dan Endou sweatdrop.

"Shoujo-chan, hentikan khayalanmu yang menakutkan. Itu terlalu menyeramkan untuk dibayangkan…" Kata Endou menepuk pundak Mamori. Seperti mimpi buruk melihat Sora bermetamorfosis menjadi kertas.

"Ara ? Kalian membicarakan aku ?" Semuanya langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. "SORA/SORA-CHAN!"

Di depan mereka, terlihat Sora yang berdiri sambil memegang troli. "Gomenne, aku lama soalnya aku ambil troli dulu," Jelasnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. TIba-tiba Mamori memeluk Sora erat. "Are ?"

Mamori memeluk erat Sora dengan berkaca-kaca. "Aku kira kamu berubah menjadi kertas karena diinjak oleh para makhluk-makhluk ganas itu!" Tangisnya gaje. Sora lansung pokerface.

"Yakali aku jadi kertas… Jangan mikir aneh-aneh ah. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian dapat semua ?" Yang lain menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, tolong taruh belanjaannya di troli. Aku mau bayar," pinta Sora. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, mereka segera menaruh barang-barang mereka di troli.

"Minna, aku tunggu di luar ya," Mamori berjalan keluar supermarket, mencari udara segar.

* * *

_Mamori POV_

"Aaanggg~," Aku merenggangkan tubuhku. Kalau boleh jujur, tadi memang melelahkan, tapi mengasyikkan. "Waahhh… Pemandangan di sore hari bagus juga ya,"

Saat aku sedang menatap langit, tiba-tiba ada yang mendatangiku. "Ano…" Aku menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ya ?" Di depanku, terlihat 2 perempuan dan 1 laki-laki. Cewek pertama itu berambut hitam dan memiliki postur tubuh layaknya anak SMU. Yang kedua kira-kira berumur 12 tahun, berambut pirang dan diikat 2 sebagian kecil. Yang cowo-atau cewek ? Juga seperti berumur 12 tahun, berambut pirang seleher dan memakai topi rajut. Dia terlalu manis untuk menjadi cowok, atau karena dia masih berumur 12 tahun ?

"Eng… Kau tahu dimana Museum Listrik yang terkenal disini ?" Tanya perempuan berambut hitam. Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Kalau tidak salah, kau berjalan lurus ke arah kanan, 400 meter dari situ ada pertigaan belok ke kiri. Lurus terus, dan saat ketemu perempatan kalian belok ke kanan. Habis itu lurus terus, nanti ketemu deh," Terangku. Dia bertiga mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Arigatou ojou-san !" Mereka bertiga membungkukkan badan kepadaku kemudian pergi. Aku menatap kepergian mereka. Tak lama, Endou keluar dari supermarket.

"**Oi,** Shoujo-chan**. Tadi mereka siapa ?"** Tanyanya. Aku mengangkat bahuku.

"**Dunno. Sepertinya mereka pengunjung baru disini. Soalnya tadi mereka bertanya dimana Museum Listrik,"** Jawabku. Endou memberikan tatapan curiga kepadaku.

"**Lalu… kau beri petunjuknya gimana ?"** Aku memberi tahu kepada Endou persis seperti yang kukatakan kepada mereka. Setelah mendengarnya, Endou langsung menghembus napas panjang.

"Baka…" Gumamnya**. "Museum Listrik itu kau tinggal lurus ke arah kiri, kemudian di pertigaan pertama tinggal belok kanan, habis itu lurus terus. Baru nanti ketemu Museumnya…"** Jelasnya sambil pundung. Aku terbelalak kaget.

"Hontou !?" Tanyaku kaget. Endou hanya mengangguk lemas. "Lalu… petunjuk yang kuberikan ke mereka apaan dong !?" Seruku panik.

Endou hanya bisa memijit jidatnya. "Itu petunjuk untuk ke taman yang kalau kesana pasti kamu kesasar mulu…" gumamnya pasrah.

"**Kau ini memang sama sekali tidak punya the sense of direction ya, Mamori…" **

* * *

_Sementara itu…_

"…"

"…"

"…"

3 orang yang tadi bertanya ke Mamori hanya bisa pasang muka cengo. Bagaimana enggak cengo, soalnya mereka malah tiba di suatu taman. Sudah keliling-keliling, sama sekali tidak ditemukan yang namanya museum.

Perempuan berambut hitam hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. "Apa sebaiknya kita menyerah saja ?" Tanyanya. Merasa pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, dia menoleh ketempat 2 anak bocah itu berdiri. Hilang.

"Eh !?" Ia langsung menoleh ke arah lain, dan menemukan teman-temannya sedang bertanya ke seseorang. Setelah selesai bercakap-cakap, orang yang tadi ditanya memberikan kertas dan pergi. Perempuan berambut hitam itu menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hei, apa yang mereka kasih ?" Tanyanya. Cowok berambut pirang itu menoleh dan memberikan kertas itu kepadanya.

"Itu petunjuk ke Museum Listrik yang benar. Ternyata, kita tinggal berjalan ke arah kiri, saat ketemu pertigaan tinggal belok kiri dan lurus terus. Ketemu deh," Jelas cowok itu dengan wajah oh-so-innocent. perempuan berambut hitam langsung jawdrop, sedangkan perempuan berambut pirang menghela napas panjang.

"Karena kita sudah menemukan petunjuk yang benar, ayo kita kesana !" Seru sang cowok gembira. Yang lain langsung pundung.

"Kau terlalu semangat..." Keluh mereka berdua. Cowok berambut pirang itu tidak mendengarkan, dan masih melompat-lompat gembira.

* * *

_Author POV_

Saat perjalanan ke apartemen, Endou dan Mamori terus pundung hingga menarik perhatian kekasih mereka.

"Mamokkun, daijoubu ?" Tanyanya khawatir kepada Endou. Kazure juga bertanya hal yang sama kepada Mamori.

"Hhhh…" Mereka berdua menghela napas bersamaan. "Mm. Daijoubu deska. Hanya saja…" Endou menoleh ke Mamori.

"Tadi…" MAmori mulai bercerita. "…Aku salah memberi petunjuk ke seseorang… Aku takut mereka kesasar…" keluhnya. Endou hanya menghela napas panjang, sedangkan yang lain cuman jawdrop.

"Hee… Jadi begitu…" Gumam Kazure. Kemudian dia mengacak-acak rambut Mamori. "Jangan dipikirin terus, aku yakin mereka akan menemukan petunjuk yang benar," katanya meyakinkan Mamori. Yang diajak bicara menatapnya penuh harapan.

"Hontou ?"

"Um !"

Mamori menghela napas lega. "Mungkin… lain kali aku harus mengubah sense of directionku…" Dia menoleh ke semuanya. "Kalian mau kan' membantuku ?"

Mereka menatap satu sama lain, kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan. Endou menarik _headband_nya kebawah dan menggantungkannya di leher. Dia tersenyum lembut ke Mamori.

"Untuk apa kita membentuk grup ini kalau bukan untuk membantu orang yang kesusahan ?" Tanyanya sambil menunjukkan _wristband_nya diikuti Sora dan Kazure. Mamori menatap mereka penuh haru, kemudian memperlihatkan _wristband_nya.

'Ini merupakan hari paling menyenangkan… Apakah besok juga seperti ini ?' pikir Endou.

* * *

And… CUT!

Ha ! Sudah berapa lama ane kagak apdet ? 2 minggu ? 3 minngu ? Who cares~ *dikulitin* Maafkan ane, soalnya juga lagi gak ada inspirasi, dan ane berusaha ngekomplitin dalam satu hari, dan tadaaa~

Ane lagi miris sama nilai-nilai ane, IPAnya jeblookkkkk…QAQ Apa kabar dengan dan PKN ya ? :'(

Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang bisa nebak itu dari manga apa ? Itu manganya seru lho~ Ada kok di gr*m*di*a :333

….Bacotan ane dikit ya ? Emang, ane lagi males ngebacot #NgapainLoKasihTau

**Review, Onegai ?  
**


End file.
